New World Experiences
by Avain1991
Summary: A Reboot of my HP and HG in the Pokemon World story. Harry and Hermione are transported to a new world and gain new abilities. Now the pair are to travel the world and see what is out there. But will fate and other such beings leave them peacefully? Rated T-M in the future mostly for violence. AU story.
1. Prologue

This is a reboot of my other HP/Pokemon crossover I just started working on it again and realized I wasn't happy with the direction it was taking. So I'm starting again and I will leave the story up but only for about a week before removing it. Hope you like it. Remember this is an AU story and unless something is OC I don't own it.

* * *

New World Experiences

Prologue

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up slowly and opened his eyes he was surprised when instead of the stone covered ceiling of the Department of Mysteries veil room he saw that he was in a land completely surrounded in white looking as if there was not other color in the entire area but the color of his clothing.

Harry blinked a few times before the sound of someone else groaning made him turn his head to see the head of his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry blinked again as he looked at her before his mind started to catch up with the events that landed them here.

_Harry_ _dove_ _and_ _pushed_ _Hermione_ _down_ _avoiding_ _the_ _purple_ _spell_ _that_ _the_ _silenced_ _DE_ _had_ _cast_ _while_ _Neville_ _hit_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _spell_ _that_ _sent_ _him_ _flying_ _into_ _the_ _wall_ _behind_ _him._ _Hermione_ _looked_ _up_ _into_ _Harry__'__s_ _eyes_ _and_ _smiled_ _before_ _she_ _pulled_ _him_ _down_ _and_ _stole_ _a_ _kiss._

_Harry_ _had_ _blinked_ _in_ _surprise_ _before_ _returning_ _the_ _kiss__ "__Oi_ _you_ _two_ _now_ _isn__'__t_ _really_ _the_ _time_ _to_ _finally_ _pull_ _your_ _heads_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _asses_ _and_ _accept_ _the_ _attraction_ _between_ _you!__" __Neville__'__s_ _voice_ _said_ _making_ _the_ _two_ _break_ _apart_ _a_ _blush_ _burning_ _their_ _cheeks._

_The_ _scene_ _changed_ _showing_ _Harry_ _and_ _Hermione_ _standing_ _alongside_ _of_ _Sirius_ _as_ _they_ _fought_ _off_ _the_ _DE_ _after_ _the_ _Order_ _had_ _sent_ _reinforcements._

_ "__Avada_ _Kadavra!__" __A_ _woman_ _called_ _out_ _sending_ _a_ _green_ _beam_ _of_ _light_ _at_ _Sirius_ _who_ _hadn__'__t_ _seen_ _it_ _Harry_ _jumped_ _forward_ _and_ _side_ _tackled_ _his_ _godfather_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _way_ _making_ _the_ _spell_ _miss_ _and_ _hit_ _the_ _ground._

_The_ _shockwave_ _was_ _strong_ _enough_ _to_ _send_ _Harry_ _backward_ _and_ _start_ _to_ _fall_ _back_ _into_ _the_ _veil_ _he_ _remembered_ _hearing_ _Hermione_ _cry_ _out_ _his_ _name_ _before_ _something_ _or_ _someone_ _grabbed_ _his_ _legs_ _and_ _he_ _knew_ _no_ _more._

Harry groaned again realizing that he had fallen through the veil and Hermione had jumped in with him meaning that the two of them were dead. _"__Great_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _things_ _to_ _do_ _I_ _wind_ _up_ _getting_ _the_ _woman_ _I_ _love_ _killed_ _right_ _along_ _with_ _me!_ _Brilliant_ _move_ _Potter_ _just_ _brilliant!__"_ He internally shouted at himself as he heard Hermione start to stir.

Before she suddenly shot up and was screaming "Harry!" in a volume that made said name holder grasp his ears in pain.

"Blimy Hermione I'm not deaf! There's no need to shout." Harry said making her look at him before she tackled him to the floor and laid on top of him crying as she gripped his robes tightly.

"Hermione..." Harry said before stopping there really wasn't much one could say in a situation like this _"__I_ _mean_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _say_ _to_ _someone_ _you_ _just_ _died_ _beside?__"_ Harry asked himself before he flinched at the feeling of a punch to his chest.

"HARRY...JAMES...POTTER!" Hermione shouted against his chest making Harry flinched once more.

_"__Uh_ _oh_ _all_ _three_ _names...she__'__s_ _right_ _angry_ _at_ _me.__"_ Harry thought before he felt Hermione start to use her fist to slam against him again and again.

"Ow...Hermione...Oi!" Harry shouted making her jump slightly as he yelled the last word making her pause in her punches long enough for Harry to sit up. She lost balance and fell off of him and onto the ground...or what would be the ground if it wasn't completely white all around.

"Now I get that you are angry but do you have to be abusive about it?" Harry asked as he rubbed his chest trying to get the sting from her descriptively strong fist.

"Harry..."

"I mean I would be mad too at the person responsible for getting both you and themselves killed." Harry interrupted not looking Hermione in the eye.

"I'm not angry about the fact that we're...where ever were are." Hermione said making Harry look at her surprised to hear her say that "What I was angry about was the fact that you almost left...left without me." Hermione said a slight sob leaving her at the mention of losing Harry.

"I...I finally told you...well more like showed you...how I feel about you and I wasn't...I'm not ready to lose you Harry." Hermione said looking as if she was gonna cry again before Harry opened his arms to her again allowing her back into his embrace gently this time.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never wanted to make you of all people cry." Harry said as he held her and allowed her to cry against his shoulder "I never wanted to make the girl...no the woman I love cry." Harry said making Hermione look up at him.

"You love me?" She asked making Harry look down at her face before he smiled and nodded.

"Since we were in Second Year." Harry said blushing a little before he started to talk again "It was during our visit to Diagon Alley." he said looking away slightly as if remembering a dream.

"I had just stumbled back into the Alley with Hagrid after he helped me get out of Knockturn Alley. When I heard your voice." Harry said smiling "I looked up and I swear I saw an angel that day." Hermione looked like she didn't believe him but listened as he continued.

"There you were coming down the stairs of Gringotts your skin looked like it had gained a beautiful tan that made you stand out so beautifully against the white marble steps of the bank. Your hair was bouncing in the wind looking just as untamed and free as you yourself are. You smiled brightly at me a smile that never failed to make my heart still even after you allowed Madame Pomfrey to correct them. I knew right than that you Hermione Granger were beautiful and the woman I wanted to one day call mine."

Hermione smiled at him before moving and gently kissing his lips "Why didn't you ever say anything Harry?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fear mostly."

"Fear of what?"

"That I could've ruined our friendship, fear that you didn't like me like that, that I would mess up so badly that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me ever again. And when it seemed that you and Ron started to fancy each other I..." Harry didn't finished as Hermione started to laugh against his shoulder.

"Harry...I don't fancy Ron."

"You...you don't?"

"Would I have kissed you if I did?" Hermione asked making Harry almost want to face palm at the obvious question since he should've remembered that as a big argument in his favor.

"And Harry...I was scared too. Guess both of us were cowards about trying to be with our best friends." Hermione said making Harry smile at her before leaning forward this time and kissing her this time.

After they separated Hermione and Harry smiled at one another before a new voice spoke up **"****Ah** **you****'****re** **both** **awake.****"** the power filled tone made both of them jump and look at the source.

Standing before them was something that could only be described as a white Horse like creature with yellow antler like horns around the middle of it's body. Harry and Hermione both just stared at the creature as it once more spoke this time both realized that the 'voice' came from within their minds **"****Hello** **young** **ones** **my** **name** **is** **Arceus.****"** after Arceus spoke again Harry blinked and woke from his shock.

"Hello Arceus my name is Harry and this is Hermione."

"Hello." Hermione added her voice a little shaky before Harry continued.

"May we ask where we are...and what you are?"

**"****I** **would** **be** **surprised** **if** **you** **hadn****'****t.** **In** **answer** **to** **your** **first** **question** **you** **are** **in** **a** **place** **that** **is** **in-between** **your** **world** **and** **my** **own.****"**

"You mean...we're still alive?" Hermione asked making Arceus nod.

**"****Indeed** **you** **are.** **Also** **to** **answer** **you** **other** **earlier** **question** **I** **am** **a** **Pokémon.** **The** **first** **Pokémon** **to** **be** **exact** **and** **the** **father** **of** **the** **others.****"**

"Father of the others? Do you mean...like a god?" Harry asked making Arceus chuckle inside their minds a sound that was light and cheerful.

**"****Yes** **Harry.** **As** **your** **mate** **mentioned** **earlier** **you** **are** **indeed** **alive** **because** **I** **pulled** **you** **both** **from** **the** **dimensional** **tunnel** **you** **had** **fallen** **threw.****"**

"What's a dimensional tunnel?" Harry asked **"****I** **believe** **another** **name** **for** **such** **a** **thing** **is** **Worm** **Hole** **a** **portal** **that** **sends** **a** **person** **or** **an** **object** **from** **one** **place** **to** **another.** **However** **the** **portal** **you** **two** **fell** **into** **placed** **you** **in** **the** **place** **between** **all** **dimensions** **or** **as** **a** **funny** **man** **I** **once** **knew** **called** **it.** **The** **Void.****"** Arceus said as Hermione and Harry stood up looking at him.

"Why did you save us? Not that I'm ungrateful but why would rescuing two fifteen year old teenagers become the business of a God?" Hermione asked making Arceus chuckle once more before speaking.

**"****Indeed** **but** **tell** **me** **if** **I** **wasn****'****t** **saving** **your** **lives...what** **exactly** **would** **a** **God** **be** **doing?****"** Arceus asked Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple times at the question trying to find the right answer before she glared at Harry when he snicked slightly.

**"****In** **all** **seriousness** **I** **saved** **the** **two** **of** **you** **because** **I** **am** **in** **need** **of** **your** **help.****"** Arceus said making the two teens look at the Pokémon in surprise.

"Our help? How could we help you?" Harry asked **"****There** **is** **evil** **brewing** **in** **my** **home** **an** **evil** **that** **if** **left** **unchecked** **could** **destroy** **everything** **I** **and** **my** **children** **have** **created.****"** Harry and Hermione looked at one another but before either of them could say anything Arceus spoke again.

**"****I** **am** **not** **going** **to** **ask** **you** **to** **save** **my** **world** **Prophecy** **has** **already** **dictated** **the** **one** **who** **will** **do** **so...however** **he** **will** **be** **inexperienced,** **untrained,** **and** **sadly...a** **little** **moronic.****"** He said making Harry and Hermione flinch slightly knowing from personal experience that each of those things could cost someone their lives.

"So what do you require of us?" Harry asked **"****I** **request** **that** **the** **two** **of** **you** **help** **my** **Chosen** **One** **you** **two** **can** **help** **him** **learn** **not** **only** **how** **to** **better** **care** **for** **my** **children** **who** **live** **in** **a** **harmony** **with** **the** **humans** **of** **my** **world,** **but** **also** **help** **him** **prepare** **for** **the** **dangers** **to** **come.** **Some** **of** **my** **more** **powerful** **children** **will** **help** **you** **as** **well** **and** **I** **will** **send** **you** **helpful** **gifts** **from** **time** **to** **time.****"**

"You want us to mentor the one person that can save your entire world?" Hermione asked just to be sure she had heard everything correctly.

**"****Yes** **Hermione.** **This** **is** **what** **I** **request** **of** **you** **both** **however** **if** **neither** **of** **you** **wish** **to** **do** **so** **I** **will** **not** **force** **you...however** **it** **is** **beyond** **even** **my** **power** **to** **send** **you** **home.****"**

"We can't go back?" Harry asked.

**"****No.** **The** **Portal** **you** **fell** **through** **was** **only** **built** **to** **send** **things** **to** **the** **Void** **it** **will** **not** **allow** **anything** **back** **through** **it** **making** **it** **impossible** **to** **try** **and** **send** **you** **back** **without** **killing** **you** **or** **damaging** **you** **beyond** **medical** **or** **even** **magical** **help.****"** Arceus said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another after hearing that before they took one anothers hand and looked back at Arceus. "How can we help?" Hermione asked knowing that Harry was nodding next to her they both knew that since they couldn't return to their true home...they would try and help the place that would have to become their new home.

**"****You****'****re** **worlds** **Magic** **is** **nonexistent** **here.** **I** **will** **give** **the** **both** **of** **you** **new** **gifts** **and** **abilities.** **Hermione** **yours** **will** **be** **the** **gift** **of** **a** **group** **of** **my** **children** **known** **as** **Psychic** **abilities** **this** **will** **mean** **that** **your** **mind** **will** **grant** **you** **the** **power** **you** **will** **need.****"**

"Fitting if you ask me." Harry said with a smile while Hermione playfully jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ooph when did you get so violent?" Harry joked as Hermione smiled at him before Arceus cleared his throat making them look back at him.

"Sorry." They said together.

"**...Harry** **you** **shall** **be** **given** **the** **ability** **of** **an** **Aura** **wielder.****"** Seeing Hermione about to open her mouth Arceus spoke up again before she could ask.

**"****Aura** **is** **a** **form** **of** **life** **energy** **that** **surrounds** **the** **world** **you** **will** **be** **entering** **it** **lives** **in** **you** **humans,** **in** **my** **children,** **even** **in** **the** **very** **planet.** **Few** **humans** **and** **Pokémon** **can** **use** **it****'****s** **power** **those** **that** **can** **have** **been** **know** **to** **do** **amazing** **things.****"** Arceus said.

"I feel like that speech should've come from a green midget that has the tendency to speak backwards." Harry whispered making Hermione snort which she quickly covered up by pretending to cough.

**"****Also** **you** **two** **will** **be** **starting** **different** **lives...separated** **from** **one** **another.****"** Arceus said making the pair look at him in shock.

"What...?"

**"****Neither** **of** **you** **was** **given** **the** **opportunity** **to** **truly** **be** **children** **you** **will** **be** **allowed** **to** **start** **your** **lives** **over** **again...however** **to** **receive** **the** **training** **you** **will** **need** **you** **will** **both** **be** **in** **places** **far** **from** **one** **another.****"** Harry and Hermione looked at one another neither liking the idea of being separated from one another.

"Arceus..."

**"****You****'****re** **memories** **of** **one** **another** **will** **remain** **intact** **of** **course.****"** Arceus said before Harry could get going. Harry and Hermione blinked at him before looking back at one another "How?" they asked together.

**"****They** **will** **remained** **locked** **away** **inside** **of** **your** **minds** **until** **the** **moment** **you** **two** **meet** **once** **more** **or** **you** **turn** **16** **years** **of** **age** **whichever** **comes** **first.****"**

"Why are you giving us these powers?" Hermione asked.

**"****My** **chosen** **one** **will** **have** **a** **strong** **tie** **to** **Aura** **however** **left** **alone** **he** **will** **not** **learn** **about** **it** **until** **after** **15****th** **year** **by** **then** **it** **will** **be** **to** **late** **to** **properly** **train** **him.** **I** **wish** **for** **Harry** **to** **mentor** **him** **in** **the** **art** **which** **is** **why** **I****'****m** **sending** **you** **two** **to** **a** **time** **before** **my** **chosen** **one** **was** **born.****"**

"That explains me what about Hermione?" Harry asked.

**"****I** **have** **the** **feeling** **that** **the** **two** **of** **you** **are** **going** **to** **be** **put** **in** **constant** **trouble...mostly** **due** **to** **strange** **luck.****"** Both teens sighed at that since that just seemed to be their lot in life. **"****It** **is** **better** **for** **both** **of** **you** **to** **be** **able** **to** **get** **yourselves** **out** **of** **any** **big** **trouble.****"** Arceus said one of his eyes shutting in a U shape giving off the impression of a smile.

"What would happen if we fail?" Harry asked **"****Than** **the** **humans** **looking** **to** **destroy** **the** **world** **will** **succeed** **and** **my** **children** **and** **I** **will** **most** **likely** **die.** **Or** **the** **ones** **that** **want** **to** **control** **it** **will** **succeed** **and** **I** **will** **be** **powerless** **to** **help** **both** **human** **and** **Pokémon** **alike.****"** Arceus said making Harry nod before he sighed and hugged Hermione close.

"Once more unto the breach." He quoted making her nod against his shoulder before they kissed once more and were swallowed in light. The light formed an egg around them before separating in half one turning blue while the other turned purple.

Arceus nodded before he and the lights appeared above the planet where human and Pokémon lived together **"****Good** **luck** **to** **you** **both.****"** Arceus said before both lights shot towards the planet.

* * *

"_What_ _is_ _that?__"_ A young woman asked herself as she was roused from her sleep.

She was in a large room willed with rich silks and paintings covering her walls her bed was big enough to fit more than six people comfortably. She stood up from her bed and pulled on a flowing magenta robe to cover her also magenta bed wear and slid on a pair of slippers before heading towards a noise she heard. She opened the door into her home the Castle in the country of Rota it was a small place that was hidden in the Kanto region and near the Johto region.

It was a place that didn't see many outsiders unless the annual Aura Guardian festival was taking place but even then the people only stayed long enough to have their fun before leaving. The only people besides her subjects for she was Queen of this land that came and went from Rota were Aura Guardians.

Humans that uses the mysterious energy as a means to protect Pokémon and humans alike they are often paired with a fellow Aura user. The partner however were a Pokémon species known as Lucario they are their pre-evolve forms Riolu had the ability to also use Aura making them the ideal partner for all Guardians. As the Young Queen made her way through the castle she eventually arrived at the front doorway and started to realize the sound was coming from outside her door.

"How curious?" She asked herself before unlocking the door and pulling it open using one of the large loop handles as she looked out she saw that the entire area around her home was empty.

_"__Now_ _what_ _could__'__ve...?__"_ She never finished her thought before she heard the sound of a small fuss she looked down to see a baby. A boy she guessed and from the look of him he couldn't be more than a few weeks old he was laying in a wicker baby basket while in a picnic basket next to him were two Pokémon eggs.

One was blue and black while the other was brown and had a small bit of white. She recognized the blue egg almost right immediately since Lucario also use this area to breed but no one would be brave enough...or stupid enough...to steal from a nesting Lucario.

The baby fussed again reminding the Queen of his presents before she bent down and looked closer at the little one he had black hair growing out of his head that seemed to being going in all directions. _"__That__'__s_ _probably_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _change_ _any_ _time_ _soon.__"_ She thought smiling as she looked and found a note attached to the basket.

"I wonder who left you here?" She asked aloud as if the baby could answer her before she read the note "Oh dear...I'm so sorry little one." she whispered as she lowered the note that read.

_To whom it may censor,_

_I beg of you to take in my son. His name is Harrison. His mother died during Childbirth and upon her death I realized I have no means of providing him a good life. Nor a life he deserves to live. I prey that whomever finds him will have it in their heart to take him in and raise him well. I also leave the only gifts I can possibly give him. These two Pokémon eggs as well as the Thunderstone hidden in the basket under the eggs. Thank you._

_A disheartened Father._

"Such a sad tale for one so young." The young Queen said as she lifted the basket of little Harrison and grabbed the basket with the eggs before moving back inside the castle. "Don't you worry...I'm going to look after you now." She said as she closed the door not noticing a pink cat like creature appear from the bushes eye smile.

"Mew." The creature said before turning a flying off into the night.

In a large city also located in Kanto known as Saffron City another young woman was awoken however unlike in Rota this young woman wasn't royalty but a Gym Leader to be precise. Sabrina is her name and she was specializes in Psychic type Pokémon.

_"__Who_ _could_ _be_ _awake_ _at_ _this_ _hour?__"_ She asked herself as she used her own Psychic powers to open doors as she pulled on a midnight blue robe never truly stopping as she went. As she reached the front of her Gym she found herself surprised to feel another strong psychic presents just outside her doors.

_"__I_ _haven__'__t_ _felt_ _this_ _signature_ _before._ _Who_ _are_ _you?__"_ She said sending the question out through a telepathic link. The only reply she received was garbled thoughts and pictures confused she continued forward and opened the door before looking down and seeing a child.

A little girl with open eyes showing off wild brown curls and big brown eyes "So your the one I felt earlier?" Sabrina asked aloud before she knelt down and picked up the baby. She also noticed a basket with two eggs the first was white and had a green top with two pink fins the other was brown with a ring of white around the top.

"What's this?" Sabrina asked as she made a letter float out of the basket much to the amusement of the baby and read.

_To Whom it May Censor,_

_I ask that the person who finds this letter will also take in my little girl her name is Hermione but I ask that you give her a different name. I am a powerful psychic who has been hiding my powers from most everyone I know however that didn't spot a man with a large R on his shirt from trying to force me to help him. He said he was from Team Rocket a group bent on world domination and that they would never let me rest. Seeing no choice I had to bring my daughter to a safe place where I hope she can be trained to control her abilities. Please I beg of you whom ever you are look after my little girl. She is innocent and doesn't deserve a life on the run. I have also left behind two Pokémon eggs both should be able to help her when they are fully grown._

_A distressing Mother._

Sabrina crushed the letter before looking around the area _"__If_ _what_ _I_ _read_ _in_ _this_ _letter_ _is_ _true_ _this_ _little_ _girl_ _is_ _in_ _danger...and_ _I_ _can__'__t_ _let_ _a_ _fellow_ _psychic_ _be_ _endangered._ So welcome to your new home...Rebecca." Sabrina said the last part aloud before turning back into her Gym/home the basket of eggs floating behind her.

_"__I_ _know_ _little_ _to_ _nothing_ _about_ _children...but_ _my_ _own_ _mother_ _wouldn__'__t_ _be_ _opposed_ _to_ _helping_ _me...if_ _she_ _can_ _forgive_ _me __that_ _is.__"_

* * *

That's it for now R&amp;R tell me what you think. Ja Ne


	2. News

Due to some techical issues I am forced to take a Hiatus until they are fixed or I can find a different computer system to use. Sorry everyone


	3. Chapter 1

So finally able to find a computer that allows me to upload my files without going wanky. Problem though is a good number of my story notes have either been destroyed or deleted. I haven't figured out all of them but I do know a lot of my crossover stories including Father of the Key was one of them. Working on getting them back but I may have to restart or abandon said stories. Anyway to celebrate being back on the web here is the next chapter of my Harry/Hermione Pokémon story. Enjoy and remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter One

"Come back here you little stinker!" A dark haired young boy chuckled as he ran away a Riolu and a young Eevee running along side of him while he wore a Thunderstone around his neck.

"I get you this time for sure!" A young man said as he chased after them wearing a blue and black uniform a Riolu running by his side "Never Riley!" the younger boy called as they turned a corner.

Nearby watching from across the gardens was Queen Anne of Rota she chuckled softly into her sleeve as she watched her son Harrison run around with Riley a young Aura Guardian in training.

"I see Prince Harrison is in fine form once more." Anne looked at the captain of her guards Carlson Higgins.

"It wasn't too long ago that you were involved in his game of tag." Anne said before the sound of someone crying out made them look and see Riley and his Riolu sitting on the ground their heads covered in green liquid fragments of balloons around them.

_"__More_ _like_ _his_ _game_ _of_ _war.__"_ Higgins thought suppressing a shiver remembering a few of the times he himself had been caught in the young princes traps.

Queen Anne laughed as she applauded her son before Riley and his partner got up and tried once more. "Although you've got to admit Riley is getting better." Anne said as Riley avoided the second trap that involved a pit and some snakes. Where Harrison got the snakes was anyone's guess.

"So has the Prince." Higgins said as Riley fell into a different pit trap just behind the first one.

"What can I do for you Higgins?"

Queen Anne asked as they watched Riley try and climb out of the trap "Aura Master Clark is here. Your Majesty he wishes to test the young prince to see if he will become a Guardian." Anne sipped her tea before placing the cup down before looking at Higgins.

He was dressed in armor and had a sword attached to his hip his hair was covered by a leather cap "Very well bring him before me."

"As you wish milady." Higgins said bowing before turning and leaving.

After he was gone Anne clapped twice getting Harrison and Riley's attention "Boys we are soon to have a guest please come and join me in greeting them." Harrison smiled as he ran down and sat next to his mother while his Eevee buddy jumped into her lap making her giggle as she scratched him behind the ear.

"Who's coming to see us Mum?" Harrison asked "Aura Master Clark is here to see you Harrison. It's time for the test." Anne said making Harrison smile wider.

"Great! I can't wait!" He said bouncing in his seat making Anne laugh again before she took a handkerchief and started to clean a little around her sons face. He just smiled at her as she did so. Anne loved her son and Harrison loved her back true he wasn't hers by blood but to her that didn't matter in fact no one but her and her personal body guards knew about the real night Harry was brought into the castle.

As far as the people were censored Harrison was the next in line for the throne and he was well liked. She wasn't worried about him having a male influence since all the guards seemed to think of him as a little brother and took to looking after him just so. It made Anne so happy to see her now 8 year old boy enjoy spending time with them doing anything from horse riding to play fighting with wooden swords. 8 was also a big year for a lot of the young ones in Rota that was the age that all the children were tested to see if they were possible Aura Guardians Riley who is now 15 had been the last child capable of using the arts.

This was not uncommon to happen since Aura Guardians were few and far between. "Aye Lad I heard you the first time!" A rough voice said breaking Anne from her thoughts as she turned and watched as an elderly man with silver hair walked towards them clutching a staff.

"Ruttin' nit pickers the lot of them not a one thinks I know how to get around a garden. Heh!" The man also wore a blue and black long cape that looked almost like a robe while wearing a pair of black boots.

"Good day to you Aura Master Clark."

"Oh...good day to you your Majesty." Gavin Clark was the oldest Aura Guardian in Rota he was also the leader of the local Guardians however the man had the tendency to speak his mind sometimes not noticing the fact there were others around until they talked to him.

"Where's that lub of a lad...Riley!" Clark called "Over here sir!" all three looked to see a panting Riley as he finally pulled himself out of the pit trap covered in sweat and a few leaves.

"I see the young prince hasn't lost his touch." Clark said while laughing loudly making Riley hang his head in embarrassment while Harrison smiled slightly.

Once Master Clark seemed to regain control over himself he spoke once more "Now we all know why I'm here so young sir if you would." Harrison nodded before hopping off his seat and running over before standing in front of Master Clark. "As I recall you being at almost every testing since you were three you know the procedure. I place my hand on top of your head and send some of my Aura through you if it finds Aura inside of you it will try and bring it forth. If there is enough for you to be a Guardian...well we'll know." Master Clark said before placing his hand on top of Harrison's head.

The young boy almost instantly felt a shift inside of him as the Aura flowed through him. Now normally what happens in this test is a small glow will appear around the one being tested if they are in fact able to wield it. What happened with Harrison was...well "Great Arceus!" Clark yelled as the entire area was bathed in light Riley stumbled as he covered his eyes from the sudden on-slot of light before falling back into the pit he had pulled himself out of. Anne was using both her hands to cover her eyes and the eyes of her sons Eevee while his Riolu just looked at in shock before Clark removed his hand making the glow vanish.

"Um...was that supposed to happen?" Harry asked as he also blinked away the remnants of the light from his eyes.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. No lad that was not the normal reaction but you are going to be an Aura Guardian I can promise you than much." Master Clark said making Harrison smile brightly.

* * *

Hermione: Age 8

"Rebecca?"

"In here Grandma."

"Ah." Amelia Simon said to herself as she walked into her daughter and her granddaughter's favorite room.

"Just like your mother always have you head buried away inside a book." Amelia said as she walked in Rebecca chuckled slightly but didn't look up from her book until she finished her page.

"There's nothing wrong with being like me." A defensive voice said making Amelia look at the turned around chair Rebecca was leaning against before her daughter Sabrina rose up from it.

"I didn't say there was but you two aught to enjoy the nice fresh air once in a while it'd do you some good." Amelia said making Sabrina and Rebecca give a shrug before setting their books aside.

"Anyway I hope you haven't forgotten what is happening today?" Amelia asked.

"The circus show!" Rebecca called out making Amelia nod while Sabrina smiled.

"How could we forget you've been reminding us for the past week?" Sabrina joked making Rebecca laugh.

"Oh and what are the chances the two of you would've just wasted away in here if I hadn't?" Amelia replied Sabrina didn't dignify the question with an answer but from the slight blush on the Gym Leaders face they both knew she and Rebecca would've stayed in the library all day.

"Is Grandpa gonna meet us there?" Rebecca asked as her mother brushed her hair. She was wearing her new periwinkle blue dress and shoes that her grandmother insisted upon today even Sabrina hadn't gotten away with the usual attire of red battle suit she wore during Gym challenges.

"Actually he's renting a car so he can take us all there. You know how Grandma hates to teleport." Sabrina said making Rebecca sigh.

"She is weird like that." Sabrina laughed at her daughter before kissing her cheek.

True she was still 18 when Rebecca first came to live with her but these last eight years had been amazing for Sabrina especially since the darkness that was inside her had been destroyed by the love she had for the little baby. She even had been able to repair her relationship with her parents both were happy to have their little girl back as well as welcomed the new addition to the family.

Sabrina even apologized to the original Fighting type Gym that had been in Saffron before hers the owners thanked her for her kindness but agreed with her that her Gym was still the toughest and should remain the official one of Saffron City.

"Ralts Eevee! Where are you two?" Rebecca's voice woke Sabrina from her stray thoughts as two Pokémon ran into the room. The first was a white Pokémon with a green helmet and pink fins on top of said helmet this Pokémon had first confused Sabrina since she had never seen it before. She even had to call Professor Oak the renowned Pokémon expert of Kanto to even learn the name of the little blob. She remembered the call quite well.

Flashback

"My Sabrina how in the world did you get a Ralts?" The excited man said.

"Is that what she's called?" Sabrina asked as Rebecca who at the time was three played with the little Pokémon.

"Yes she is. They are very rare to see here in Kanto they actually are native to Professor Burch's homeland Hoenn."

"Hoenn...I've never been to that region. Actually Rebecca has had the egg since she was a baby it must have been a gift from a relative that didn't feel like informing me about where they got her from." Sabrina said making Oak smile.

"Well it was a well given gift Ralts are Psychic type Pokémon that are known as the Feeling Pokémon. They feel people emotions and depending what they feel they either hide away or become playful and happy." Oak said before both turned to see Rebecca and Ralts hugging before going back to playing with blocks.

Oak chuckled "Your daughter and Ralts seem to have bounded very well."

"Yes...I'm actually very happy for her." Sabrina said. Because of her past as a fearsome Gym Leader many people feared Sabrina even the children that fear was passed down onto Rebecca as well meaning her chance for many friends were slim.

Flashback End

Eevee however was a well known Pokémon to the Kanto region the little fox/dog was sought out by many since they were considered rare to find in the wild. "Now let's go before your Grandma complains about us being late." Sabrina said making Rebecca laugh as she and her two Pokémon friends followed her out the door.

"Alright let's go!" Roland said as they all piled into the rental car he never bothered to own one before since he and his daughter could teleport to wherever they needed to get to. As they drove through town they saw a lot of people trying to make their way to the fairgrounds where the circus would be taking place. It was a Pokémon circus but what Rebecca and Sabrina were looking forward to most was the Mr. Mime that was front running the comedy act.

"Now remember Rebecca..."

"I know Grandma. Stay close to you, Mommy, or Grandpa the entire time. If I go anywhere make sure I tell you guys and take Eevee and Ralts with me. Don't talk to someone I don't know. Don't pet any Pokémon without permission. And don't eat anything that fell on the ground." Rebecca recited perfectly making Sabrina try and fight back her laughter while Roland bit his tongue to help himself while Amelia nodded before turning away.

As they continued to drive they were slowed due to the amount of traffic heading towards the fairgrounds. Suddenly a horn got their attention making them look and see a Truck heading their way the driver frantically motioning his hands for them to move.

"His breaks are out!" Sabrina yelled when she caught his thoughts through the air Roland tried to tell the car in front of them to move but in bumper to bumper traffic there was nothing they could do.

"He can't stop! And we can't move!" Roland yelled back before looking at Sabrina who nodded both getting ready to use their powers before they noticed a glow and looked to see Rebecca's eyes were shinning. Suddenly the car and the family inside it vanished from the spot just in time to avoid the collision making the truck driver sigh at the moment of relief before he got back to try to slow down his run away rig.

Sabrina and her family reappeared at the fair grounds in a perfectly parked car Amelia had one arm on the roof and the other was digging marks into the arm rest. Roland was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white while Sabrina was holding onto Rebecca and the Pokémon she sighed once she realized they were safe.

"We're okay...we made it." She said as she started to run her hands through Rebecca's hair making the young girl lay her head against her mothers chest. Roland and Sabrina shared a look both knowing what had happened and that neither of them had helped Rebecca had done everything on her own. She was powerful and would need to learn to control the ability before it ran away from her.

* * *

Harry: Age 12

Three blades met against one another before two combatants tried to tip the scales in either of their own favor.

"You've gotten pretty good Prince Harrison."

"And you are still on your feet. I'm impressed old man." A now 12 year old Harrison said he was now a good 5 foot 6 inches wearing the practice gear of the Rota guards his hair was pulled back into a pony tail to keep it out of his eyes. In his hands were two short swords he was using to spar against Higgins who while older hadn't let that slow him down when it came to his swordsman skills.

"This old man will send you crying to your mama." Higgins said as they broke away from one another and continued with the lesson Harrison has started to learn the way of the sword from Higgins shortly after he had begun his Aura Guardian training. Since it would help with his balance, strength, agility, and maneuverability Master Clark hadn't had a problem with the idea and had even encouraged Harrison to learn to fight with both hands so if ever one were to become broken he could still defend himself. He first learned to use his right hand, than his left, now he was learning to fight with two weapons instead of just one Higgins was an amazing teacher and a tough one.

_"__I_ _still_ _don__'__t_ _understand_ _why_ _he_ _loves_ _this_ _so_ _much.__"_ Queen Anne thought with worry as Harry jumped up to avoid a kick from the elder guard before trying to decapitate said guard.

"That lad is full of spirit." The Queen jumped slightly as Master Clark walked out onto the balcony that she was using to watch the entire spar.

"He's always been full of energy now it's just directed at training instead of pranks."

"If you ask Riley it's 97% pranks 3% training but Riley has always been the butt of Prince Harrison's jokes." Master Clark said with a chuckle remembering a few of the many times Riley had been humiliated by the prince all in the name of 'training'.

"Jolt!" They heard before turning and seeing a Jolteon using Pin Missile against a few stationary targets.

"I see he finally found a good use for that Thunderstone." Master Clark said.

"Yes Jolteon is that little Eevee that used to run around with Harrison everyday Harrison finds a move for him to learn or a new way for him to improve something about his own stats."

"Aye and where is...?" Clark never finished as he heard the sound of hand to hand combat and looked at another stationary target this one used not as target practice but as a training tool.

There was a Lucario busy working on moving through hand to hand taka quickly "Ah there's the little tyke. Only now he's not so little." Master Clark said. Clark himself had been the one to train Harry in being an Aura Guardian however order business had called him away about four months ago and he had to leave.

"No Riolu evolved the same day as Eevee it seemed as if the pair had been waiting till they could evolve together." Anne said before they heard a grunt making them turn and see that Harrison had just disarmed Higgins and had one blade pointed at the mans throat and the other behind his head.

"Yield." Harrison said making Higgins nod before the young man walked back making the older man lower his hands onto his knees and pant for air. "You gave me a helluva run my Prince but I don't think there is anymore I can teach you." He said making Harry nod as he sheathed both his blades.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you aren't still the best swordsman of Rota." Harry said making Higgins laugh before he walked over and clapped the young man on the shoulder before they left the area. Lucario and Jolteon seeing them moved and rejoined them.

"Good work out there lads." Harry, Lucario, and Jolteon looked up the stairs to see a familiar sight.

"Master." Harry said before bowing before the man Lucario followed his example while Jolteon bowed his head.

"Bah enough of that now." The elder man said making Harry and the other two raise again slight smiles on their faces Master Clark was never one for formalities.

"Now that your back are we going to be able to finish my training?"

"To right lad tomorrow we start. This old man needs some sleep...and a nip from a bottle or two wouldn't hurt." He said making Harry laugh at him before he left his staff echoing through the halls.

"Right you heard him boys tomorrow we take the first steps to finally become Aura Guardians." Harry said making the two Pokémon nod before they headed to go get cleaned up from their exercise.

At dinner Harry enjoyed listening to his master talk the man while sometimes crude was very dedicated to his role and there was something about his accent that just seemed to feel...familiar somehow. The two of them had decided to dine with the Guards and all were laughing or enjoying Master Clark's worlds. "Right bastards the lot of them when are people goin' to learn you can't bribe your way into the Guardians?!" Clark said making Harry nod as he listened to his master complain yet again about one of the nobles that had yet again failed to have someone enter the ranks.

More and more of them seemed desperate for the role since his acceptance there were a few that genuinely wanted it but Harry and even Queen Anne knew that they wanted to get closer to him so that their family had a higher viewing when it was his turn to wear the crown. "And another thing Harry..." Harry had become his nickname when Master Clark talked about him he thought Harrison was too much of a mouthful...especially after a nip at a bottle or two. "...these Arceus awful nobles are after nothing but money and power. Mark my words lad one of these days it'll come back around and bite them right on the arse." He said making Harry smile at him as they continued the night light that with high talk and marry making it wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that they all left for their rooms Harry having to lug Clark back to his spread.

In the morning though it was back to business for all "Right lad when I left I told you I would teach you about how to use Aura to use Pokémon attacks. Today is that day but instead of getting right to the action you need to first learn how to channel your Aura to use the correct Type of power for the attack." Harry nodded as he got to work.

* * *

Hermione: Age 12

Rebecca sat on her bed in a meditation pose her eyes shut as a few objects floated around her mostly books or little balls meant to help relieve stress. She had been practicing to control her psychic powers since she was eight she remembered well the event that led to her activating her abilities. She also remembered that her mother and grandfather warmed her not to do something like that again using her gifts to do something before she was ready could've done a lot of damage to her psyche.

Something her mother never wanted to be harmed. Rebecca loved her mother very much a sentiment Sabrina returned wholeheartedly especially since Sabrina told her that Rebecca had saved her from herself. "I once allowed myself to become too shrouded in my abilities and what they allowed me to do that I began to believe that the only way to live was by myself. You helped me realize that having a gift is nothing...when you don't have someone to share it with." She said making Rebecca smile remembering her mothers words the first day they started to train together.

_"__Rebecca...dinner_ _time.__"_ Sabrina mentally called making Rebecca smile before she levitated all of her things back into their proper position and sent a reply back.

_"__Coming.__"_ She said before opening her eyes and getting off her bed to run towards the dinning hall. As she walked Rebecca would wave or smile at another young person inside the Gym as she made her way. Over the years Sabrina had opened the gym up to others like herself and Rebecca Psychics that needed to learn to control their abilities without having to worry about their peers being frightened by them. Rebecca was the youngest of them all but most of them were very nice to her and her mother since they would help them try and understand their gifts and train with them.

"Espeon." Rebecca paused as she looked and found her friend sitting on a cushion her Eevee had evolved a little more a month ago and since she was in the suns rays she turned into her Psychic form.

"There you are." Rebecca said as the cat like Pokémon raised her head and gave a soft yip. "Now where's Kirlia?" Rebecca asked as she looked around the area it was odd to find one of her partners without the other in the near vicinity the two had even evolved the same day.

Kirlia was a little ballerina looking Pokémon her body had gained a bit of a dress look to it while her fins now looked like two hair pieces atop her green helmet like hair. "Rlia." A light almost dream like tone said making Rebecca look behind her and see the little Pokémon dancing towards her "Ah ha." Rebecca smiled as she saw her first partner.

Both of the Pokémon had been with her since she was little and had even helped her gain control of her abilities when she felt like she was emotionally overloaded.

"Come on you two dinner's ready." She said before they both nodded and followed her out of the room and towards the dinning hall.

Once there Sabrina smiled as she watched her little girl enter the room "Hello baby." Sabrina said as she walked over and kissed her pre-teen on the cheek making Rebecca chuckle. True in public she would reprimand her mother and saying she was being embarrassing but at home Rebecca didn't care and actually enjoying spending time with her mom.

"Hello mom. Any interesting challengers today?" She asked making Sabrina groan slightly.

"Every single time they come around they always try and beat me with Bug types or something like that but none of them bother to take the time to actually train their Pokémon first. I wish some of them would actually train like you do Becca just to gain an interesting challenge once in a while." Rebecca chuckled at her mothers words. Sabrina was considered to be one of the hardest Gym leaders in all of Kanto.

"I swear I don't know how many of them got past Surge or even the Waterflowers at that." Rebecca smiled at the last name the Waterflower family was responsible for the gym at Cerulean city their focus was on Water Types.

The entire family had a part of the gym the father and mother Mike and Marie were the main Gym Leaders their daughters Daisy, Lily, and Violet liked to use the large show tank to put on water shows where as the youngest Waterflower Misty preferred her parents methods to her sisters. Misty wasn't well liked by her sisters mainly because she was the youngest and the baby of the family but also because unlike the three of them Misty cared more about Pokémon and battling than her appearance and getting cute boys.

Their gym was actually the second trainers had to face before moving on in the league than most people went to Vermilion City to face off against Lt. Surge who was a muscle bound bully that liked Electric Types. However after facing against him or defeating the Waterflowers some challenge Sabrina's gym here in Saffron. Most of them fail to win a badge and come back multiple times before either giving up or going to a smaller place where their badge still counts and move on.

"Don't worry mom after I become an official trainer I'll give you a good battle! Or at least find someone that can." Rebecca said with a smile making Sabrina chuckle.

"I know you will baby but that reminds me. Have you decided when you want to go on your own journey?" Sabrina asked making Rebecca nod.

"Not for another two years at least I want to learn as much as possible about Pokémon and how to care for them before I leave. I don't want to be unprepared." Rebecca said making Sabrina nod.

While most pre-teen kids like Rebecca have already started their journeys or planning for them Rebecca had remained home saying that she wasn't ready yet and that she wanted to prepare. Sabrina had no problems with that since she liked the idea of her daughter actually being prepared for the world before just diving in, but a part of her also knew that the longer Rebecca waited before she left the less likely it would go back to just being the two of them when she came home.

"Sounds like you've got a good plan. Not to mention you'll only have to go to Professor Oak to register instead of picking up starter Pokémon huh." Sabrina joked making Kirlia and Espeon make their presents known from their food bowls.

Both mother and daughter laughed before they joined in with their own meals. _"__She__'__s_ _growing_ _up_ _on_ _me...I_ _don__'__t_ _know_ _if_ _I__'__m_ _ready_ _for_ _that_ _just_ _yet.__"_ Sabrina thought looking at her daughter as they ate a lasagna her latest attempt at homemade meals.

* * *

Harry: Age 15

"Today's the day lad." Harry smiled as he stood before his now former master who smiled at him.

"People of Rota!" He called out into the Grand Hall of the palace that was filled with people of Nobility or otherwise all of them looking towards the front of the room where Master Clark stood leaning against his staff a now 6' 1" Harry standing before him his back to them wearing the attire of an Aura Guardian minus the hat. On both of his hips were twin short swords, the usual cape had been replaced by a cloak that clasped around Harry's neck but allowed him free movement, and on the front of his belt were two Pokéballs that seemed to gleam in the light.

Theses were the only changes to the normal attire an Aura Guardian wears. "We are gathered here to welcome a new member into the ranks of the Aura Guardians!" Master Clark said making the crowd cheer loudly. "Many of you know him and many of you know of his skills! Today after finishing all of his training I am pleased to welcome to the ranks! Our future King! Aura Guardian Harrison of Rota!" Master Clark said before the people went crazy other the years many had come to learn about the young Prince.

Many of the people knew of his generosity when he would constantly have food delivered to them from the palaces own stores good food that would last families months even years at a time. He would talk business transactions from those looking to gain a loan from the royal family and not only give them the money but also help them set up a payment plan that worked best for the receiver instead of his own treasury.

"Harrison! Harrison!" A few began to chant before they fell silent as Queen Anne walked onto the stage holding a Aura Guardian Fedora shaped hat. Harry fell to his knees almost as soon as she stood before him.

"Aura Guardian. Do you swear from this day forth that you will protect Rota and her people?"

"This I swear."

"Do you swear to use your abilities for the betterment of the people of this planet and it's Pokémon?"

"This I swear."

"Do you swear to come when your country calls for you no matter where you are?"

"This I swear."

"Than accept this from your Queen." She stated before placing the hat upon his head making Harry smile briefly before hiding it away his eyes still on the ground. "Arise and greet your people now as one of their defenders." She said making Harry raise to his feet and give her a nod before turning and facing the people one of his hands upon the hilt of his blades while the other was raised above his head making the people start to cheer once more.

"My dear people I thank you all for coming. Showing such kindness and well wishes for my future. Today from this moment on every moment I am in Rota my duties will be to protect each and every one of you. Man, woman, and child no matter the place of your birth or position of it." Harry paused here as they cheered mostly the common people who Harry had seemed to dote upon more than those of noble blood.

"Today I take a great step into what will become a great and wonderful journey into the future. I know that with the experiences I gather as a Guardian I will not only gain a better understanding of humans and Pokémon but learn how to be a better leader to you all. May we all find that moment where peace can continue to thrive in us all not only in our lands but in our hearts! To Rota!" Harry said raising his right arm high in the air making the people repeat "To Rota!" back at him before he nodded and made his way out of the hall. The moment the door closed behind him he sighed.

_"__That_ _was_ _unnerving.__"_ He thought.

_"__I_ _thought_ _it_ _was_ _rather_ _nice.__"_ Harry smiled as the thought from his Jolteon entered his mind via the Aura bond the two of them had.

_"__I_ _agree_ _you_ _handled_ _your_ _people_ _very_ _well_ _and_ _they_ _loved_ _to_ _hear_ _from_ _you.__"_ Lucario added making Harry nod once _"__That_ _may_ _be_ _but_ _that_ _doesn__'__t_ _stop_ _my_ _nerves_ _from_ _fluttering_ _around_ _like_ _Butterfree_ _and_ _Beautifly.__"_ Harry sent back to his friends who laughed at his expense before he cut the connection as he felt another approach him.

From the sound of wood against stone he knew it was Master Clark he was proven true when the elderly man started to walk beside him. "Now my lad you've finished training with me. What's next for you?"

"Like most of us I am going to start wondering around. I think I might actually take a Pokémon Journey or two while I can." Harry said making the man nod.

"Aye that would be a wonderful idea who knows you may even find this lass you've been dreaming about for the past year." Master Clark joked making Harry close his eyes and shake his head while hiding away his blush. For the past year since his Fifteenth birthday Harry found himself dreaming of a young woman will curly brown hair that seemed untamed and wild her eyes were a brown that reminded him of chocolate and her smile would send his heart into over drive.

"I don't even know if she actually exists out there Master." Harry said sounding unsure.

"Lad first off no more of this Master nonsense you've passed your test and finished learning all I could teach you the rest is for you to learn as you live." Harry nodded they had had that particular argument before and each time Master Clark had to remind Harry to not call him 'Master' at least not in private.

"Secondly it's like I've said before when it comes to a dream lad."

"Once is just a thought, twice is coincidence, three times is chance, but more than that and it's fate." Harry quoted making Master Clark laugh his full belly gravel like laugh while Harry chuckled.

"Your mother is sad to see you go."

Clark said as they entered into Harry's chambers where they found what was left of Harry's packing "I know. She has tried may times to get me to stay." Harry said as he placed another pair of clothing into the pack.

"Aye not to mention the many times shes tried to set you up with a damsel of the court." Clark joked making Harry roll his eyes remembering many of the past bridal meetings his mother and a few nobles had tried to use on him.

"Ugh I thought they would never end." Harry said as Master Clark sat upon one of his cushioned chairs grunting as he sat.

"Ah lad her heart was in the right place."

"Aye but that didn't mean she had to constantly try and put me together with those girls. And I do mean girls not a one of them could be considered a Lady or a Woman even if they tried." Harry said making Clark laugh yet again.

"Aye lad but that just means you have a taste a woman that isn't afraid to fight for what they truly want instead of these dolls that most show off these days." Clark said making Harry shrug before he closed up his pack.

"When do you go lad?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise. I leave for Pallet Town where Professor Oak will be waiting for me to give me an official trainers license." Harry said making Clark nod.

"Where will you go from there?"

"All over. I'll travel all the Gyms gain a badge who knows I may even make it into the Indigo league."

"Lofty goal. I know you'll get there one day Harry my lad. There is one thing I worry about though."

"What's that?" Harry asked looking at his mentor.

"Once you become Champion of Kanto...how are you going to handle the ladies trying to get their claws into you?" Clark asked before he started to laugh making Harry laugh with him before the pair left the room and went in search of food and drink.

* * *

Hermione: Age 15

"Extra set of clothing?"

"Check."

"Potion bottles for all different occasions?"

"Check." "100 extra books for the road."

"Che...Hey!" Sabrina laughed at her daughter as the two were going over the final checklist of her daughters preparations before she left in the morning. "Mom this is serious!"

"I know I know baby but I couldn't help myself I mean..." Sabrina motioned to the view showing off at least 16 books that had yet to be placed inside of the pack Rebecca would be carrying around. "...would you be able to handle seeing this if you were me?"

"I'd at least try!" Rebecca said before tossing one of her small pillows at her mother making the elder woman laugh before she smiled wistfully.

"What's wrong mom?" Rebecca asked looking at her mother "It's just...I knew one day you would travel the world but...it just feels like it came too soon." Sabrina said a tear falling down her eye.

"Oh mom."

Rebecca said as Sabrina tried to wipe her eye clear "I'm fine I'm fine just got something in my eye." she said trying to stop the tears before they fell.

"It's not like I'm going away forever Mom I'll still come home."

"Yes but how often? You'll go out there in the world find this dream guy of yours and forget all about me." Sabrina said making Rebecca roll her eyes again.

"Mom there's no way he's actually real it's just a silly little girls dream." Rebecca said as she lifted up a sketch pad and tried to hide it away in her pack.

"Yes of a handsome young man with naturally messy black hair, eyes a green that most girls would kill to have or stare into, not to mention that one steamy dream..."

"Mom I told you that in confidence!" Rebecca yelled out before taking a pillow and started to hit her mother with it making Sabrina cry out as she tried to avoid the blows.

"No fair I wasn't ready!" Sabrina yelled as she grabbed a pillow and tried to fight back the mother daughter duo enjoying a childish pillow fight just enjoying their last night together before they fell onto the bed laughing together.

"Honestly mom...even if he is real I would never forget about you." Rebecca said laying next to her mom who smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I know baby. I guess I forgot that at one point you would leave the nest." Sabrina said making Rebecca smile before she once more caught sight of a tear in Sabrina's eye.

"Mom...don't cry."

"I'm not! I just...I have something in them!" Sabrina tried to defend herself as she tried to wipe her eyes again.

"Mom...don't cry if you start to cry...I will to." Rebecca said trying to wipe her eyes as well before the two of them shed a few tears together.

Sabrina because she would miss her little girl who she had raised from the time she could fit in her arm, who would smile at her whenever there was something silly going on, and would dance with her during random moments. Rebecca because she would miss her mother who had always been their for her though thick and thin from day one she was more than just her mother but her best friend as well. "Don't forget me baby girl." Sabrina said as she hugged her daughter close

"Never gonna happen...mama." Sabrina smiled slightly at the old title.

"Oh look at us...we should be excited and preparing for your journey but here we are like a pair of overly emotional babies." Sabrina said as the two tried to wipe their eyes clear and sit up again.

"Come on. Packing's done let's go get a pizza and watch something horrible."

"Boy you know the meaning of a good time." Rebecca joked making Sabrina laugh before the pair left the room.

"Now remember Professor Oak is expecting you in about a week so don't fart around out there." Rebecca laughed at her Grandfather who hugged her close the next morning.

The entire family had gathered outside the Gym Rebecca was wearing a magenta jacket over a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She also wore a pair of blue and white tennis shoes her pack was a mix of magenta and blue while her belt held two Pokéballs.

"I know Grandpa I'll call either just before I enter Pallet or from Viridian after." Rebecca said making Roland nod before Amelia walked up and hugged her granddaughter.

"Good luck out there and be safe." Amelia said making Rebecca laugh slightly "I will Grandma besides you know the guys at the Dojo taught me to defend myself." She had started taking Judo lessons from the guys at the Fighting Type Gym of Saffron which had become official once more making Saffron the only city in Kanto with two official Pokémon league gyms the only rule was you could only have one of the badges not both.

"I know but I can still worry over you." Amelia said making Rebecca roll her eyes but smile before she moved and hugged her mom.

"It's not to late to change your mind you know. You could stay with me." Sabrina said once more trying to make her daughter stay with her.

"Mom...we both know I need to do this." Rebecca said making Sabrina nod against her daughters shoulder before they parted. "I'll call often."

"You'd better." Sabrina joked making Rebecca give a sad smile before she adjusted her backpack and started to leave heading towards Pallet Town. She didn't turn around and look back because she knew in her heart that if she did she would never be able to leave.

The road was long but eventually Rebecca arrived in Viridian City which was just a half days walk from Pallet Town. She decided to stop off at a local store and pick up items for her journey healing potions, Pokémon food, as well as human food. She had wanted to buy some Pokéballs but she decided to wait until after getting her license since Professor Oak was known to give a few to newly registered trainers.

As she stepped onto the path towards Pallet she paused as she heard the sound of a flute being played nearby. She followed the sound till it led her to a small pond where she spotted a young man leaning against a tree playing a flute while a Jolteon stood nearby cleaning itself. She smiled when she saw a Magicarp jump out of the pool every once in a while all in good fun she also took a good look at the young man his face was covered by a blue fedora like hat while his clothing was light.

He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his defined muscles, a pair of blue pants to looked to be made of fine material, black boots that looked worn but still in good shape, and on the tree branch next to the young man hung a long blue cape with a silver clasp that looked like a sparrow. Also next to the teen that shocked Rebecca were a pair of short swords the hilts of which shined in the sun light but both were in blue leather sheaths a black belt wrapped around them keeping them together.

As she looked at that young man a part of her began to wonder why she was still watching him and why she felt as if she knew him from somewhere. "You know it's considered rude to stare at people." Rebecca jumped at the sound of his voice making her realize that he had stopped playing his instrument long ago.

Rebecca walked out into the clearing "I'm sorry it's just I heard you playing your flute and I couldn't help but be drawn in my curiosity." she said as she watched him place the flute which she noticed was made of wood.

"Ah but you know what they say about curiosity? It killed the Meowth." The young man said making Rebecca roll her eyes slightly but give a small chuckle as well.

"You're right and I'm sorry if I was spying."

"It's no bother Miss..."

"Oh pardon me I'm Rebecca Simon." The young man moved his hand to start rubbing his chin.

"Are you by chance related to Sabrina Simon the Psychic Gym Leader?"

He asked "She's my mother. I'm impressed most don't realize that we're related." Rebecca said making the young man chuckle.

"I have a talent with people. But where are my manners? You have introduced yourself but I haven't returned the favor. Allow me to correct that." The young man said raising his head up allowing her to see his face for the first time. She was struck dumb by the sight of his rich green eyes that just seemed to shine in the sunlight and the way his face was formed making him look regal without a single trace of baby fat upon his face. But there was more to it...this was the face she had been drawing every day after seeing it in her dream.

"My name is..." The young man said before he caught sight of her fully making him pause as well. For Harrison it was like something out of a dream here was this beautiful creature before him that had brown crazy hair that looked to be untamed eyes a warm chocolate brown he had seen her every night for the past year in his dreams but seeing her before him was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Also like...a part of him seemed to reappear ever since he was a young boy he had felt like something was missing from his life he never knew what but he knew it was gone.

Now seeing this wonderful woman before him the hole was gone and he knew her once more "Harry." Rebecca said looking at him making him smile.

"My Hermione." He said making her burst into tears before he rose to his feet and they both rushed towards one another and kissed. The kiss was filled with love and passion neither knew was inside of them but being reunited with their loved one brought it all out into the open.

"I've missed you!" Hermione said against his lips as his arms held her so close to him she really didn't care if her chest was pressing against his.

"My Mione...I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Harry whispered against her lips as they continued to kiss making her moan hearing his voice again.

Once they broke apart to breath properly they smiled once more "You've become even more beautiful since I've last seen you." Harry said making Hermione blush before she placed her head against his shoulder.

"And you've become more fit what did they do to you...wherever you were?" Hermione asked before the two moved and sat down at the same tree Harry had been leaning against before hand.

"I was in the Kingdom of Rota..."

"That land that borders Kanto and Johto?" Hermione asked making Harry nod.

"That's the one. I lived there and trained to become an Aura Guardian who are basically the defenders of humans and Pokémon."

"Well at least you actually got a title from your abilities." Hermione joked making Harry laugh as he just held her against him.

"What about you growing up with a Gym Leader that must have been great?"

Harry asked "It was! Mom..." Hermione paused at that making Harry look at her with worry before she spoke up again. "Harry...I've got two Mums." She said making Harry blink before he burst out in laughter.

"Is that what was worrying you?" Harry asked still laughing making Hermione playfully smack his chest.

"Harry seriously we both lived these totally different lives...how are we going to keep them separate?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I know you had a good life back in England but I didn't. You know what my home life was like..." Harry paused as Hermione made a noise in her throat that sounded like a cat hissing. "...well this was completely different. I actually remember my Mum in this world Hermione. True I didn't technically have a Dad I still liked having a parent here. Yes we lived different lives there but Hermione...there is no way to regain those lives. We should focus on our lives here but remember that good of our past lives." Harry said making Hermione nod before she looked over at the Jolteon.

"Is he yours?" She asked making Harry smile and nod.

"Yep. Oi come over here and introduce yourself." Harry said making the Jolteon nod before walking over _"Hello how do you do?"_ Jolteon asked so used to communicating with Harry that he forgot that most humans can't understand Pokémon speech.

"I'm very well thank you for asking." Hermione said surprising Harry and Jolteon.

"You can understand him?"

Harry asked "My mum taught me how to use my Psychic powers to communicate with Pokémon." Hermione said making Harry nod impressed at the idea.

The three spent a little time together before Harry looked at his watch "We should get going if we're gonna make it in time to see the Professor." Hermione nodded before the pair stood up. Harry returned Jolteon to his Pokéball before pulling on his cape and strapping on his swords. Once he was ready that two linked hands and left the clearing to prepare for their first adventure.

* * *

That's all for now R&amp;R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 2

Hey folks time for another chapter. Now remember a lot of my files were destroyed or lost so I can't update a lot of your favorite works. Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter. Remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry and Hermione entered into Pallet Town with time to spare as they walked around the area. "I like this place it's quiet but still has enough life to keep it interesting." Harry said looking around as Hermione held his hand leaning against his shoulder.

"It is quaint. I wonder what most of the people do around here for means of supporting a family?" Hermione asked before they passed a house with a woman wearing a yellow apron sweeping the walkway.

Once she spotted them she smiled at them "Oh hello. You two must be new in Town?" she said making Harry and Hermione nod.

"Aye actually we came to see Professor Oak but we've got some time before our appointment. I'm Harry by the way and this is my Girlfriend Hermione." Harry introduced making Hermione smile and wave. The two had talked on the way to Town and agreed that it was time for them to officially become a pair.

"Well I wish my son had your ability to plan ahead like that. In fact if he doesn't get up soon he'll miss his chance to get a Pokémon from Professor Oak to start his Pokémon journey. I'm Delia Ketchum by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Delia...and if your worried about your son waking up I think I can handle that if you wish." Harry said making Delia blink before smiling.

"If you could that would be nice. I don't want my Ashy to miss his chance to follow his dream." Harry and Hermione almost snorted at the way she spoke her sons name figuring it was actually Ash instead of 'Ashy'. "Just a second and he'll be running to make his appointment." Harry said passing Delia leaving the pair of women behind.

"Are you sure you don't mind Harry waking him?" Hermione asked "Not at all in fact that only way I seem able to do so is if I have breakfast out and ready. I don't have the time to get it ready before he would have to go." Delia said with a warm smile making Hermione return it before both jumped at the sound of a scream.

The scream wasn't one of fear but shock making them both gain questioning looks over their faces before a voice woke them from their thoughts "AH I'M LATE!" it cried before a young boy flew past the pair in a green and yellow blur.

"Huh...he wasn't kidding when he said he would be running?" Delia asked making Hermione shake her head no before Harry walked out clapping his hands together as if to get dust off of them.

"Now Delia if you don't mind the two of us should be going." Harry said making Delia nod.

"Of course and be sure that Ash comes back to get his things if you do I'll serve you breakfast." Delia said making Harry and Hermione look at one another before shrugging it couldn't hurt. The pair walked off towards a building with a windmill located nearby as they walked the pair couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched.

They looked around until they saw a small pink bubble like object floating around "Odd." Harry said before the pair watched it move towards them and started to move around them.

"Odder." Hermione added before it moved away and back into the nearby trees. The pair looked at one another before following the bubble until they found it in an area surrounded by trees and out of sight of any human before it grew until it was the shape of a pink cat like creature.

"Mew..." Harry and Hermione whispered in surprise at the sight of the legendary Pokémon _"Hello."_ a childish voice said making them look at Mew.

"What can we do for you Mew? I mean it isn't often a legendary makes an appearance...and never by coincidence." Harry asked making Mew laugh inside of their minds.

_"Papa was right you two are quite knowledgeable."_ Mew said making both teens blink before remembering something else.

"Arceus sent you?"

_"Yes. Papa wanted to send you both a message."_

"What is it?" Hermione asked

_"You've found his Chosen One. The boy called Ash. He asks that the two of you start your mission now. You've already changed his path and he wishes to see what else you'll do to help his Chosen."_ Mew said making Harry and Hermione blink.

Neither had realized it would be so easy to find the Chosen One Arceus had wanted them to help. "How did we change his path already?" Harry asked.

_"According to Papa he never made it in time to get a true starter Pokémon and had to settle for a different one."_ Mew said

"You mean making sure he was up on time already changed his future?" Harry asked confused.

_"Time changes constantly and rapidly. It only takes one ripple to change an entire pond."_ Mew said wisely surprising the two humans.

"Than we should get going as well so we don't lose track of Ash." Hermione said making Mew nod.

_"Farewell guardians...by the way keep an eye out for evil men and women wearing an R on their clothing. Papa said their leader was going to do something that would disrupt the balance."_ Mew said before vanishing in a pink bubble.

"So the first people to watch out for are going to have a big R on their uniforms. Good to know." Harry said making Hermione nod before they returned to the road and continued on their way.

They arrived and knocked on the door of their destination but almost jumped back at the sound of something cluttering and clanging against the ground along with the sound of a man grunting in pain.

"Think we should come back later?" Harry asked making Hermione shrug before the door was opened by an elderly man with spiky gray hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Hello...oh you two must be the last ones we're expecting come in come in!" The man said sounding happy and excited making the teens shrug before following him into the room.

They arrived in a white room filled with machines and other technical tools that you'd find in a lab "Welcome to my Lab. I'm Professor Samuel Oak." the man from earlier said as they found three others waiting for them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Aura Guardian Harrison from Rota." Harry said shaking the Professors hand while Hermione did the same.

"I'm...Rebecca Simon nice to meet you." Hermione said after a little hesitation reminding Harry that she had a different name here in this world.

"Ah than I've been expecting you two." Oak said before motioning around "And these are my other guest." he said as a young girl with blond hair smile at them.

"Hi I'm Leaf." She said waving at them making them return the gesture.

"I'm Ash Ketchum nice to meet ya." Ash said making the pair study him more he was younger than them but looked to be able 13 maybe 12 he had wild black hair that was spiky a pair of big brown eyes his skin was tan and he had a kind visage about him. However he was also still wearing a pair of green and yellow PJ's that diminished his appearance slightly.

Lastly was a cocky looking young man with brown hair also in a spike that reminded the pair of Professor Oak he was wearing all purple and had a amulet around his neck "I'm Gary Oak."

"Gary here is my grandson." the Professor added.

_"That explains the expression and hair being close."_ Harry thought

_"But I'm getting kind almost friendly waves off of the Professor while Gary..." _

_"Feels like a young Malfoy?"_ Harry suggested making Hermione mentally nod. The pair had discovered the ability to communicate mentally after Harry got the idea as a means to talk without being over heard.

"Gramps what are we waiting for it's time to get our Pokémon." Gary rudely said making Harry suggestion of him being like Malfoy more believable.

"Yes yes Gary I know. Since he was the first to arrive Ash will pick first...although I wish he had taken the time to get dressed first." Oak added making Ash hang his head slightly ashamed before he regained a happy expression.

"Well Professor I've thought a lot about it and I've decided that I'd like Bulbasaur as my starter." Ash said making Oak nod before moving towards a podium with a glass dome that held three Pokéballs inside. He pressed a button making the glass open and he took a Pokéball with a leaf on it before opening it making a green four legged dinosaur looking Pokémon appear.

"Saur." It said showing off a green bulb on it's back.

"Hello my name is Ash and I'm your trainer." Ash said kneeling down and petting the Pokémon on its head making it give a few purr like sounds of enjoyment.

"You've made a wise choice Ash Bulbasaur are known to be very protective of their trainers they make for very good friends." Professor Oak said before he handed Ash the Pokéball from earlier as well as five more balls and a red rectangular device.

"This is a Pokédex a encyclopedia I and the other Pokémon Professors made to house knowledge of the many different Pokémon out there." Ash nodded as he accepted his Pokédex and pointed it at Bulbasaur before opening it.

The Pokédex made a chime like noise before it spoke in a male computer like voice **_"Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. A plant like seed is placed on its back from the day it is born. The seed will slowly grow larger over time."_** Ash smiled before closing the device.

"Gary you're next."

"You already know which one I want Gramps." Gary said before Oak laughed.

"Oh yes how silly of me to ask here you go." Oak said handing Gary a Pokéball with a water drop on it before giving him his extra Pokéballs and his Pokédex.

Gary didn't stick around after that he just took his things and left. "Interesting family you've got there Professor." Harry said not impressed at all by Gary's lack of respect towards his Grandfather.

"Yes I'm afraid Gary is rather...arrogant when it comes to Pokémon and training." Oak said before handing Leaf her Pokéball as well as her other supplies.

Leaf thanked him before leaving as well. "And now to finish it all. I believe the two of you are here mainly to gain trainers licenses?" The Professor asked making Harry and Hermione nod.

"Very well just let me go and get everything."

"Wait you two already have Pokémon?" Ash asked sounding excited Harry chuckled before taking one of the Pokéballs from his belt and releasing his Jolteon.

"Wow." Ash said before pointing his Pokédex **_"Jolteon the lightning Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. When angered or startled the fur over its body bristles like sharp needles."_** the encyclopedia stated.

"I have an Eevee evolution as well." Hermione said before letting out her Espeon making Ash blink in confusion.

"Huh...who's that Pokémon?" He asked before pointing his dex only this time. **_"No data on this Pokémon."_**

"No data?!" Ash cried out in disbelief.

"You wouldn't I'm afraid Ash." Professor Oak said walking back in the room holding two different Pokédex (Unova style ones). "Your Pokédex is only filled with the data of Pokémon that are native to the Kanto region. Rebecca's Espeon is mostly located in the Johto Region. Here Rebecca why don't you use your Pokédex to show what I mean." Professor Oak said before handing her a magenta colored Pokédex making her nod before she pointed it at Espeon before a screen rose up from behind and a woman's voice spoke up.

**_"Espeon the Sun Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon's fur is so sensitive to wind shifts it is believed they can predict the weather. The orb in it's forehead glows when using psycho-power."_** Hermione deactivated her Pokédex after that making Ash nod.

"Professor what else can a Pokédex do?" Harry asked as he accepted a blue one from the professor.

"Well Guardian..."

"Please just call me Harry it'll save time." Harry suggested making the elder chuckle before nodding.

"Well Harry they can identify the sex of a captured Pokémon, as well as their ability, their move set, and can help you find possible future moves to teach your Pokémon. Not to mention the types of moves they gain from breeding AKA Egg Moves. And recently I have modified them to be able to scan the Pokéballs of your captured Pokémon so they can rest while you look over their abilities." Harry looked impressed before he re-scanned his Jolteon to check on that.

**_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Volt Absorb. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Thunder Shock, Thunder Fang, Thunder Wave, Thunder, Quick Attack, Pin Missile, Bite, Double Kick, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, and has unlocked the Egg Move Yawn."_** Harry nodded in fact at the move set since it was true but both Professor Oak and Ash looked at Jolteon with bug eyes since they had never seen such a powerful Jolteon before.

_ "Something tells me you were prepared for this."_ Hermione thought to Harry making him mentally laugh.

"Yes well...anyway I actually have a favor to ask of you both." Professor Oak said making Harry and Hermione look at him wondering what it could be.

"You see a few years ago only one Trainer came through here and registered. Like Ash they chose a Bulbasaur leaving behind the other two starters. The problem I have is the two decided to train themselves up after it happened thinking they weren't chosen because they weren't strong enough to go with the trainer. The problem I have is the two of them trained so hard that now they are at a level I could never allow a rookie trainer to hold. Mostly because I don't believe a rookie trainer could handle the power and abilities they have. However since you two are experienced trainers..."

"You'd like us to take them off your hands." Harry finished making Oak nod.

"I'm afraid it's either this or I'll have to release them into the wild. Neither of them have ever lived outside of my lab or a breeders ranch."

_"Meaning that it could be more harmful to release them now than let us take them."_ Hermione added mentally making Harry nod.

"Alright Professor I wouldn't mind helping out." Harry said making Hermione nod in agreement.

Professor Oak smiled before taking out two Pokéballs from his lab coat pockets, and releasing the Pokémon inside showing off a blue turtle Pokémon with a long tail and an orange dinosaur with a flame at the end of its tail.

"Wow a Squirtle and a Charmander." Ash said moving to scan them both but Harry and Hermione beat him to it.

**_"Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth its back swells and hardens into it's shell. It squirts water with vigorous force. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Torrent. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, and Bite. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Aqua Jet." _**

"Squirtle here also likes to be called Shellshock since one of my aids joked about them being shell shocked by this little guy from his constant Water Gun attacks. The name stuck." Professor Oak said making Hermione nod as she accepted the Water Types Pokéball.

Harry scanned the Fire Type while she talked with the Professor **_"Charmander the Lizard Pokémon. From the time it is born a flame burns at the tip of its tail. If the flame were to go out the Pokémon would perish. This Pokémon is female and currently knows the moves Growl, Scratch, Ember, Fire Fang, and Smokescreen. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Dragon Rush."_** Harry nodded at the different moves before accepting her Pokéball from the Professor.

"So are you ready?" Harry asked the little Lizard Pokémon who gave a cheer making him nod before he knelt down and placed his hand on top of the Pokémon's head.

"This isn't gonna hurt...in fact it may help us better understand one another." Harry said before his eyes gained a blue tint and a glow entered into the mind of the young Charmander. Harry could felt the excitement the little Pokémon had inside of her knowing that she was finally getting the chance to leave and journey the world.

She also was worried that she would be rejected by Harry making him feel sad for her before he felt the Aura bond he was trying to create start to form. "You don't have to accept it but if you do it will allow us to better help one another grow stronger and even one day fulfill our dreams." Harry said to her he felt the young Charmander's happiness and felt her complete the bond between them before he nodded as he rose back up.

"Very well from now on we're partners." Harry said "My name is Harry by the way."

_"Nice to meet you. I look forward to working together."_ Charmander said to him while Ash and Oak only heard her speaking her name.

"Now that you three are ready you may go off and enjoy your Pokémon journeys." Oak said making Ash cheer before Harry bonked him on the head with his fist.

"Ow...what was that for?"

Ash asked as he messaged a bump on his head "For one your not ready to journey anywhere. Your mother asked us to bring you back to get dressed and to get your gear before you do anything else. Maybe you can use the time to get to know your partner." Harry said making Ash look down at his clothing before he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah we should go. Bulbasaur Return!" Ash called as he returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball before leaving Harry and Hermione following after him after returning their four Pokémon.

Back at the Ketchum house hold Harry and Hermione were both impressed and slightly disgusted at the sight of a now dressed Ash chowing down on his mothers cooking.

_"It's like a tragic accident you don't want to stare but you can't look away."_ Harry thought _"I think I'd be sick if the food wasn't so good."_ Hermione added making Harry mentally nod.

"So...Ash have you figured out where you're going next after Pallet Town?" Harry asked making Ash pause in his 'eating' before he swallowed his mouthful gasping when he was done.

"Viridian City is usually where people start plus they have a Gym there so..."

"You won't get in." Harry interrupted making Ash blink.

"What do you mean I won't get in?"

"Giovanni the Gym Leader doesn't let anyone inside unless they have at least 7 badges. That's the reason why people leave his Gym for last." Hermione said since her mother was a Gym Leader she had intimate knowledge about each one of them Giovanni was the only one that really kept to himself and his rules were known to all Gym Leaders.

Ash slumped slightly at that "Ash...do you even know how to get to the places where the other Gyms are at?" Harry asked.

Ash gained a confused look before shrugging making both Harry and Hermione anime fall onto the ground _"And this is the guy that is meant to save the world?"_ they asked themselves before getting back in their seats.

"Ash I have an idea. Why don't you travel with Rebecca and me? I know the areas that we would need to travel through and Rebecca here knows all the Gyms as well as the Gym Leaders she can help us prepare." Harry suggested making Hermione nod knowing what he was really up to.

_"If we travel with him we can keep him from making any big mistakes and even teach him a trick or two along the way."_ Harry thought while he was talking to Ash.

"Sounds fun. Besides it would be nice to have friends along the road." Ash said with a smile making Harry and Hermione nod before they helped Delia clean up the dishes.

"Now Ash remember to listen to Harry and Rebecca when it comes to Pokémon they know what they are doing and you don't want to make a mistake. Also don't forget to change your you know whats every day." Delia said.

"MOM!" Ash cried out while Harry and Hermione chuckled at his expense before they left for the road.

They didn't go far before they heard something "Wait! Wait!" they all turned and looked as Professor Oak came running towards them.

"Thank goodness I caught you three! I need your help back at the ranch!" He said making the three nod before they ran after him back towards his lab.

"I was working inside when I noticed that a few of my lights and electrical systems were starting to flicker! I came out to check on my generator when..." The Professor didn't finish as they turned a corner and found a Pokémon chewing on the wires. It looked like a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail and brown rings along it's back.

"Whoa who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked before taking out his Pokédex and scanning the little guy.

**_ "Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon and the evolve form of Pichu. This Pokémon has two sacs on its cheek that store electrical energy. When gathered in large groups these Pokémon have been known to cause storms."_**

The encyclopedia stated "Wow I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said moving forward but not until Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you even know what moves your Pokémon can use?" Harry asked making Ash blink before he shook his head no and called out his Bulbasaur and scanned it again.

**_ "This Pokémon is female and has the ability Overgrow. It currently knows the moves Tackle and Growl. It has yet to unlock the Egg Move Leaf Storm."_** Ash looked a little disappointed that his Pokémon didn't know as many moves as Harry's but shook it off after a second.

"Alright Bulbasaur use Growl!" Ash called as his Grass Type nodded and made the sound making the Pikachu notice them and shudder showing that its defensive stats had dropped slightly.

"Tackle!" Ash called as Bulbasaur charged forward and tried to attack but the Pikachu was faster and dodged the attack before sending out a weak looking attack back.

"That's Thunder Shock." Harry advised having seen the move in the past but wasn't worried when Bulbasaur was hit but shook it off.

"You okay Bulbasaur?" Ash asked as he Pokémon nodded "Grass types are mildly resistant to Electric attacks she's fine." Harry said making Ash look at him before nodding.

"Alright Tackle again!" Ash called before Bulbasaur charged again this time scoring a hit making Ash smile as the Pikachu shook its head to clear it.

Pikachu looked at Bulbasaur "Pika!" it cried before it charged as well only moving faster than Ash or Bulbasaur could react.

"That's Quick Attack meaning it's faster than Bulbasaur find a way to change that or use it against them." Harry stated making Ash nod without looking at him.

"Bulbasaur Tackle again!" Ash called as Pikachu continued to attack Ash tried to fight back but wasn't getting very far. Harry was about to step in when Bulbasaur gained a determined look and shot three seeds from it's bulb and hit Pikachu with them.

"Leech Seed." Harry said as the seeds opened and vines surrounded Pikachu and held it before it's energy was draining and transferred to Bulbasaur.

When the attack finished Pikachu looked a little shaky on its feet but Bulbasaur was back to 100% "Finish it with Tackle!" Ash called making the Grass Type nod before it charged one more and struck the Electric Mouse making it fall back as it gained swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Pokéball go!" Ash called throwing one of his Pokéballs they all watched as it struck the Pokémon and was absorbed into the Pokéball. They waited for a few seconds as it shook back and forth before it chimed signifying a good capture.

"Alright!" Ash cried out as he ran forward and picked up the Pokéball and lifted it into the air. "I caught...a Pikachu!" Ash said striking a pose his Bulbasaur cheering next to him.

Harry and Hermione weren't very impressed "You should've used it's speed against it." Harry said making Ash look back at them.

"Huh?"

"Look around Ash what is filling this area?" Hermione asked. Ash looked and saw grass and rocks which he reported to the two of them

"Exactly. If you had thought about it you could've used the rocks to make the Pikachu run into them or trip over them making it easier for Bulbasaur to keep up instead of constantly get hit by Quick Attack." Harry stated.

"Next time learn to use your environment to help you battle." Hermione said before they turned and started to walk away Ash running to catch up with them.

Once they were outside of town Harry called for a stop "Since we are here we might as well introduce all our Pokémon." Harry said before taking the three Pokéballs from his belt making Hermione and Ash nod before they all tossed them into the air.

"Come on out everyone!" Ash called before the area had the Pokémon appear.

"Lucario this is Charmander she's new to the team but I hope you'll treat her well anyway." Harry said to his partner who nodded while Ash gasped in surprise at the Pokémon before taking out his Pokédex.

"Don't bother with that." Hermione said "Lucario is native to the Sinnoh region not the Kanto region." Harry explained when he saw Ash's confused face.

"Allow me." Harry said as he took out his Pokédex and scanned his friend.

_**"Lucario the Aura Pokémon and the evolve form of Riolu. By catching the aura emanating from others it can read their thoughts and movements. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Steadfast. It currently knows the moves Dark Pulse, Foresight, Metal Claw, Counter, Force Palm, Bone Rush, Swords Dance, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Sleep Talk, Shadow Claw, and has unlocked the Egg Move Blaze Kick." **_

Harry nodded before looking at the once more shocked Ash. "What? Lucario, Jolteon, and I have been training together since I was eight." Harry said with a shrug while Hermione chuckled at the pair before scanning her own Pokémon.

She started by finishing the report of Espeon since Ash hadn't heard it yet **_"This Pokémon is female and has the ability Synchronize. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Confusion, Quick Attack, Swift, Psybeam, Future Sight, Psychic, Morning Sun, Bite, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, Rest, Dream Eater and has unlocked the Egg Move Curse."_**

"Not bad a Ghost Type egg move very handy." Harry said as he knelt down and started to scratch Espeon under her chin making the Pokémon give a purr like sound. Finally Hermione moved on to a tall white woman looking Pokémon with green hair and two fins one coming out of where her chest was the other out of her back.

**_"Gardevoir the Embrace Pokémon and the evolve form of Kirlia. This Pokémon has the power to predict the future its power peaks when protecting its trainer. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Trace. It currently knows the moves Confusion, Double Team, Healing Wish, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Light Screen, Reflect, Energy Ball, and has unlocked the Egg Move Will-O-Wisp." _**Harry and Hermione had a good laugh at the expression of shock on Ash's face before he lowered his face.

"No fair how come the two of you have such strong Pokémon?"

"One thing to remember Ash is we've been working with our Pokémon since we were children we've had time to train them and help them grow. Now since you're just starting it'll be a while before your Pokémon reach their level." Harry explained making Ash sigh before he gained a happy expression as he scanned his newly captured Pikachu.

**_"This Pokémon is male and has the ability Static. It currently knows the moves Growl, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Volt Tackle."_**

"Sounds like you've got a strong Pokémon there Ash." Harry said making Ash smile before he looked confused.

"Harry I've been wondering...what do the different Abilities of my Pokémon actually do?" Harry face palmed after hearing that question.

"Well Ash all Pokémon have abilities that help them in battle and in life each one does different things from protecting them to making them stronger. For instance your Bulbasaur's ability Overgrow allows all Grass type moves to become more powerful when she has been hurt or damaged to a certain degree. Static means that when Pikachu is attacked or attacks another Pokémon there is a small percent chance that that Pokémon will become paralyzed." Harry said making Ash nod understanding clear on his face.

"What do the abilities of your Pokémon do?" He asked making Harry blink.

"Jolteon's ability Volt Absorb allowed him to regain health and power when he is hit by an electrical attack." Harry explained feeling like a teacher in a class room. It didn't help that Ash was suddenly sitting on a stump and was writing everything down on a notepad that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Lucario's ability Steadfast means that when he is hit by an attack that makes him flinch like Bite for instance he actually becomes stronger from it instead of weaker. While Blaze basically does the same as Overgrow only instead of powering Grass Type moves it powers up Fire Type moves." Harry explained as Ash nodded.

"What about the abilities of Rebecca's Pokémon?" Ash asked holding his pencil up from the pad.

"Torrent is like Blaze and Overgrow only focusing on Water Type Moves instead of Fire or Grass Type moves. Synchronize is an interesting ability you see if at any point Espeon is hit by a status effect (Burned, Frozen, Asleep, etc, etc) it makes it so their opponent is effected by the same status. Finally Gardevoir's ability Trace actually allows her to copy the ability of her opponents making it so she uses their abilities against them." Harry explained before looking at Hermione in confusion since she had a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

Harry asked sightly disturbed by the smile "Oh nothing I just never expected you to become a Professor so soon after our journey began." She said with a small laugh making Harry chuckle as well. It was rather ironic that someone who was once considered a poor student was suddenly teaching someone else how to understanding something.

"Anything else you wish to know before we get started again?" Harry asked Ash who shook his head no before he looked around him and saw a bird like Pokémon with red wings and a black body pecking the ground.

"Let's see..." Ash said before scanning it with his Pokédex **_"Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon busily flits around looking for insects. It has to flap its wings at high speeds to stay airborne." _**Ash nodded before putting the device away.

"I think I'd like to try and catch it!"

Ash said sounding excited "Than you might want to think of a plan before going after it." Harry said making Ash pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Spearow like to travel in flocks and when in danger give a loud cry. If the other Spearow hear this cry they will come and attack together as a means to protect themselves which means you don't have the time to lallygag around." Harry explained making Ash gulp at the idea.

"Flying types have a weakness against Electric Types as well as others including Grass Types but your Bulbasaur only knows one Grass Type move and hasn't worked out how to aim it properly. This means it would be best to use...?" Hermione prompted making Ash slam his fist in his palm.

"Pikachu's Thunder Shock." Ash said making Harry and Hermione nod before Ash walked off to try and capture another Pokémon.

"Speaking of Flying types I think I'll go and locate one for myself. I'll be right back." Harry said before kissing Hermione on the cheek and walking off into the trees.

"Always on the move." Hermione mumbled before looking over to see Ash and his Pikachu in battle against the Spearow.

"Thunder Shock!" Ash called before his Electric Type sent the shocking attack and scored a direct hit against the bird Pokémon making it hit the ground looking burnt and tired as it tried to get back on it's feet.

"Pokéball go!" Ash called before sending the ball forth and watched as it bounced off the wounded Pokémon before it was sucked inside the ball a moment later it pinged signifying a good capture. Hermione nodded as Ash once more struck a childish pose before the two returned their Pokémon and started to walk.

"Where's Harry at?"

Ash asked after they had gone a few feet "He is capturing his own Bird Pokémon and will catch up with us later. Actually I'm surprised he doesn't already have a Flying type Pokémon he was always rather fond of birds." Hermione said.

"You two really know each other well don't you?" Ash asked making Hermione chuckle into her jacket sleeve.

"I would hope so. We are dating after all." Hermione said making Ash nod.

"How long have you two known each other?" Ash asked

"Feels as if it's been a lifetime but really we've only been together for about a month." Hermione explained it was the best she could come up with since neither Harry nor Hermione could come up with a better time frame for them to have met and fall in love without making people suspicious of them.

"And what a wonder of a month it has been." Harry said arriving back onto the road making Ash and Hermione smile at him before he and Hermione shared a small kiss.

"So which Flying type did you acquire?" Hermione asked

"A Pidgey actually. I figured since Ash had Spearow covered I should get the other common Bird Pokémon." Harry stated holding up a Pokéball for them to see. As they walked it started to rain making all of them start to run to avoid the downpour and reach shelter.

"The weather took a sudden change." Harry said once they found a small cluster of trees to stand under. Not particularly safe but it was better than nothing.

"Odd I didn't see a cloud in the sky before we started." Hermione said making Harry nod. They all took a seat on the ground to pass the time Harry took out his flute once more and started to play. Hermione smiled at the sound and rested against his shoulder making Harry smile as he played while Ash just sat and listened enjoying the sounds the wooden flute were making.

None of them noticed the storm passing as suddenly as it came until they heard a sound of a large bird making them all blink before looking around. "What's that?!" Ash cried out making Harry and Hermione look to see a the Pokémon. It was large and had red wings that was the only clear detail Harry or Hermione could make since they couldn't see it from the distance it was at.

Ash took out his Pokédex and had it scan the creature **_"No data on this Pokémon." _**Ash sighed as Harry tried to do the same only the bird flew away leaving behind a Rainbow before he got the chance.

"We'll have to show Professor Oak the data maybe he can find out what Pokémon that was." Hermione suggested making the two young men nod before they re-shouldered their packs and started to walk. As they walked Harry looked around them and saw that there were more Pokémon slowly coming out of their hiding places after the rain storm.

"You know now would be a good time to see what other types of Pokémon are out there." Hermione and Ash smile at the idea before they split up and started to walk around the area.

Ash walked around and found a purple rat looking creature crewing on a wet piece of bark making him smile as he scanned it **_"Rattata the Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They constantly gnaw on hard things to whittle them down." _**Ash smiled before he took out a Pokéball.

"Alright Bulbasaur I choose you!" He called before his starter appeared before him.

The Rattata looked when it heard him before getting ready to fight "Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Ash commanded making the seed Pokémon nod before it charged forward and struck the mouse making it go flying slightly before it landed and shook off the attack.

The mouse than charged forward using tackle as well "Dodge it than use Tackle again!" Ash called out as he watched his Pokémon faithfully follow the order.

Rattata hit the ground again before it tried to get back up struggling Ash knew this was the moment and threw a Pokéball that quickly sucked the little Pokémon in.

Ash waited in anticipation as the Pokéball shook slightly again and again before it pinged. "Alright!" Ash cheered making Bulbasaur cheer with him before he walked over and picked the Pokéball up and placed it on his belt next to Spearow.

"Good job Bulbasaur." Ash said as he scratched it on the head making the Pokémon give a pleased sound as he worked. Ash than smiled before he remembered what Professor Oak said about scanning Pokémon as he decided to check out the stats of his newly captured Pokémon starting with his Spearow.

_**"This Pokémon is female and has the ability Keen Eye. It currently knows the moves Growl, Peck and, Leer. It has yet to unlock the Egg Move Tri-Attack." **_Ash decided to ask Harry and Rebecca (He doesn't know her by any other name) about the ability Keen Eye before he scanned his Rattata.

**_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Guts. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Quick Attack, and Tail Whip. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Flame Wheel." _**

Ash blinked at that "Isn't Flame Wheel a Fire Type move? How can a Normal Type like Rattata have a Fire Type Egg Move?" He asked himself once more making a note to ask his friends and mentors.

Ash went back to walking around again waiting to see what there was to see as he passed a small sandy area he noticed a mound moving around in the ground until a yellow Pokémon popped out of the ground.

"Shrew." The Pokémon said before it started to look around the area most likely in search of food.

"Whoa a Ground Type! Gotta check it out." Ash thought happy he kept his Pokédex out as he scanned the ground type.

**_ "Sandshrew the Mouse Pokémon. It burrows and lives underground. If threatened it curls itself up into a ball for protection."_** Ash smiled before he thought about battling it to capture it until he noticed that it wasn't looking so good.

"Wait...it looks tired...and it's moving so slowly." Ash thought before the Sandshrew suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Ash panicked and rushed forward trying to see if he could help once he arrived next to the Pokémon he saw a small purple area just below its right arm showing that it had a nasty run in with a Poison Type attack recently.

"Oh man you need help!" Ash shouted before taking off his pack and opening it taking out a bottle Rebecca had given him before they had separated.

She had given both Ash and Harry a few Potions that she had bought along with Antidote bottles "Bug types and Poison types are everywhere it's good to be prepared for them." she had said as Ash and Harry took them without argument.

Ash was thankful now that he had listened to her as he sprayed the Antidote on the Sandshrew's body making it whimper slightly before it relaxed. "Alright...now what did Harry say about poisonings?" Ash asked himself as he brought out a small black pack that Harry had handed him opening them showing off tons of berries in separate sections.

"Ah that right! The ones marked by a P are Pecha Berries they cure poisoning effects!" Ash mentally cried out as he took one of the berries and held it to the Sandshrew the Pokémon sniffed the berry before opening its mouth and allowing Ash to plop the berry in.

As it slowly chewed Ash noticed a change in the Ground Type as it seemed to regain its coloring showing it was once more healthy making Ash sigh in relief.

"Sandshrew." The Pokémon said as it stood up once more and turned to face Ash who smiled at the Pokémon.

"Are you alright now?" He asked before the Pokémon jumped at him and hugged him tightly making Ash laugh as he held the Pokémon.

"I'm glad your feeling better Sandshrew!" Ash said as he continued to laugh the little mouse Pokémon laughing with him its eyes in a U shape.

"Well now that your feeling better...how would you like to travel with me?" Ash asked making the Sandshrew nod its head before Ash smiled again and took out a Pokéball and tapped the little Pokémon on the head.

Ash smiled when he captured the little Pokémon before he realized something "Ah man! I've got three Pokémon that are considered to be Mouse Pokémon! I've got to work on that." He grumbled internally before scanning the Pokéball still in his hand.

**_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Sand Veil. It currently knows that moves Scratch, Defense Curl, and Sand Attack. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Metal Claw." _**Ash blinked at the information about the Egg Move of his latest Pokémon.

"Didn't one of Harry's Pokémon have something to do with that move as well? Eh I'll ask him when we regroup." Ash thought before heading off the find his friends.

**_"Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon does not like to fight. It flaps its wings to kick up sand to blind attacking Pokémon. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Keen Eye. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Sand Attack, and Gust. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Brave Bird." _**Harry nodded as he listened to his Pokédex read off the information from his latest capture.

_ "It'll be interesting to see what kind of skills and abilities Pidgey will develop over time. Plus I like the idea of one day being able to fly around on her back."_ Harry thought as he continued to walk around the area.

_"That does sound like fun."_ Pidgey said to him from within her Pokéball making Harry smile.

_"Yes but it will be some time before you're ready to handle my weight."_ Harry joked making Pidgey and his other Pokémon laugh.

_ "So what kind of teammate are you looking for now partner?"_ Jolteon asked Harry.

**_"I don't know just yet. This area is good for Bug Types but I'm not interesting in a Weedle or a Caterpie. Mankey are supposed to be popular in the area but Lucario is a Fighting Type so no need to rush looking for another. I think if we run into a Poison type I'll go for that...no matter which one it is."_** Harry said to his Electric Type.

_"I wouldn't mind another Fighting Type around. It would be nice to have a sparing partner once in a while."_ Lucario said making Harry nod at the idea before he noticed a small blue Pokémon moving around in the grass.

_"Ah looks like we've got our first contestant."_ Harry thought as his Pokédex was once more activated.

**_"Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon. Though small it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs."_** Harry looked once more at the Pokémon who had turned towards him glaring at him. Now normally Harry would call out one of his partners to battle so he could capture the Pokémon before him but he hesitated when he noticed that its glare seemed to be hiding a sad look in its eye.

_"Something must of happened."_ Harry thought to himself before he set his pack onto the ground and held his arms out as he slowly approached the female Nidoran.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said in a calm soft voice the Pokémon gave a growl making him pause before he slowly started to approach again.

"I mean you no harm I only want to help." Harry said once more trying to show the Pokémon he truly meant no harm to the little blue Pokémon.

Slowly the blue Pokémon allowed Harry to approach until he was kneeling down beside her "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked.

At first she wouldn't say a word until she spoke up Lucario translated for Harry since he hadn't bonded with the little Poison Type. _"She was forced away from her home. Apparently her mother and father are ashamed that they had her instead of a son. Both believe that a son would be far better than a daughter and eventually forced her out of the nesting ground they were using. She's been on her own since."_ Lucario said making Harry sigh before he placed his hand on top of the Nidoran's head.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." Harry said to the little Pokémon.

"If you'd like...I could take you with me." Harry offered making Nidoran look up at him.

"It doesn't matter what gender a Pokémon or a person is. As long as they believe in themselves and in their partners they can do anything they wish. I don't agree with your parents and I want to help you do what it is you truly wish you could've the day they kicked you out." Harry paused as the Nidoran placed her paws on his legs.

"Let's prove them wrong together...what do you say?" Harry asked before Nidoran nodded a few tears leaking down her face. Harry created a bond between the two before capturing her and placing her Pokéball along the belt that didn't hold his swords.

_"I've got to find something better to place you all on this whole two belts thing is gonna get annoying after a while."_ Harry thought making his friends laugh as he stood back up. Almost as soon as he was up he jumped to the side avoiding a white blur that had tried to tackle him.

Harry sighed "And here I was expecting it to be a quiet day." he said aloud before looking to see a white monkey looking Pokémon dancing around him its arms up above it as it danced around him.

**_ "Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokémon. These Pokémon are light and agile on its feet but are ferocious in temperament." _**Harry noticed that the Mankey before him wasn't actually looking for a fight more like it was trying to test him.

_"Something tells me Mankey saw your interaction with me and became interested."_ A young voice said in Harry's mind.

_"So it would seem. Who knew helping a Nidoran would interest a Mankey?"_ Harry asked said Nidoran who only gave a mental shrug at Harry's question.

"Are you looking for a battle...or a trainer?" Harry asked after a few seconds growing weary of the Fighting Types dancing around.

"Key. Mankey key."

The Pokémon said to him making him raise his eyebrow "What did they say?"

_"Mankey said that they find you interesting."_ Lucario answered Harry's question making him sigh.

"You know if you want to learn more about me you're just gonna have to travel with me. It would allow you to find your own answers instead of trying to get them out of me like this." Harry suggested making the Pokémon stop and stare at him before nodding.

_"Weirdest...capture...ever."_ Harry thought as he threw a Pokéball at the Fighting Type before setting up an Aura Bond with it and scanned both of his new Pokéballs Nidorans first.

**_"This Pokémon is female..."_**

"No shit." Harry cursed in a deadpan voice while looking at his Pokédex.

**_ "...and has the ability Poison Point. This Pokémon already knows the moves Scratch, Double Kick, and Growl. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Focus Energy." _**The encyclopedia finished making Harry shrug before moving on to Mankey's Pokéball.

**_"This Pokémon is female and has the ability Vital Spirit. It currently knows the moves Low Kick, Focus Energy, and Scratch. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Rock Slide."_**

_"Does that mean Mankey can help me unlock my Egg move?"_ Nidoran asked.

_"Yeah kiddo I can and since we're teammates I will help you."_ A energetic voice said making Harry smile as his newest addition already settled into the idea of being on a team easily.

Hermione looked around the area as she walked _"If I know Harry he'll most likely have a full team or one short of a full team. I'll bet he gained one of them through compassionate means."_ she thought.

_"He's does have a good heart it feels very warm. Especially when his mind focuses on you."_ Hermione smiled at the wispy dream like voice that came from Gardevoir.

_"Well you would be the expert on that subject."_ Espeon added in her usual kind filled tone that hid a power behind that that Hermione had yet to figure out.

_ "Harry has always had a good heart but sometimes people wouldn't let him show it. I'm glad that in this life he was able to find a home filled with love instead of hatred."_ Hermione said.

_"I'm still shocked that you two aren't originally from this world."_ A male voice said surprising Hermione slightly she wasn't quite used to the sound of Shellshock's voice yet.

"Stick around eventually you get used to wired." Hermione said making the three Pokémon chuckle.

_"Now what exactly are we looking for?"_ Espeon asked as Hermione continued to move around.

_"If I remember correctly there's supposed to be a spot near here where one could find a..."_ Hermione started to say before pausing as she caught sight of a small yellow Pokémon with a brown body that almost looked like armor. _"Abra!"_

Hermione finished sounding excited _"I should've known."_ Gardevoir said with a chuckle.

_"What do you mean?"_ Shellshock asked.

_"Ever since Rebecca...or Hermione...whichever name you call her by. Ever since she was a little girl she has wanted an Abra that she could raise to an Alakazam just like her Mema."_ Espeon stated her tone saying that if she was out in the open she would be smiling at Hermione.

_"Hush you two."_ Hermione hissed feeling slightly embarrassed but shook it off as she sent a small telepathic message to the sleeping Abra.

_"Hello."_ She said in a polite tone

_"*Yawn* Hello...it has been some time since I've spoken to another that wasn't a Psychic Pokémon. It is nice to meet you."_

_"And you as well. My name is Hermione Granger...and Rebecca Simon."_ Hermione stated before showing the Abra the explanation for why she had two names.

_ "Well as I'm sure you know my name is Abra. What can I do for you?"_ Abra asked her tone...for it was in fact a woman's voice that answered...was sleepy something Hermione felt would last for quite some time.

_"I was wondering if you would join me on my journey through Kanto. You see..."_

_"Her mema has a Alakazam partner and to follow in her footsteps our trainer would like it very much if you would join her."_ Espeon interrupted making Hermione internally growl at the Sun Pokémon however Abra just chuckled.

_ "There is nothing wrong with one wanting to follow in the footsteps of their parents. I think I will go with you. It would be nice to have company...the other Abra are a little boring."_ She said making Hermione smile in excitement before she walked over and gently tapped the Pokémon on the head with a Pokéball.

"Now let's see." Hermione said aloud before scanning the Pokéball.

**_"Abra the Psi Pokémon. Itsleeps for 18 hours a day and uses its psychic powers as a radar teleporting itself when it feels threatened. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Synchronize. It currently knows the move Teleport. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Thunder Punch." _**Hermione smiled at the information that her Abra had an Electric Type Egg Move since Harry was experienced with Electric moves and teaching them he could help Abra unlock the move or help her help Abra.

_ "Who's Harry?"_ Abra asked with another yawn _"Her mate."_ Shellshock answered before Hermione could.

Hermione ignored the laughter from her first two Pokémon at the blunt answer from her Water Type. _"Now to see who else we can gather on our team."_ Hermione thought as she once more started to walk.

_ "What about a Bug Type?"_ Abra asked

_"Maybe once we're in Viridian Forest when there is nothing but Bug Types all around but for now I'd like to see what other types of Pokémon there are around here."_ Hermione answered.

_"Well if you don't want a Bug Type there are Normal Types, Ground Types, Water Types, Flying Types, and Poison Types all around the area."_ Abra stated remembering the minds of the different Pokémon species she had touched over time.

_"Well I already have a Water Type so no need to add on there." _

_"Right."_ Shellshock added making Hermione chuckle.

_"I don't really have the aptitude for training Flying Types or Ground Types for that matter. Guess that leaves Poison and Normal open to me."_ She thought before she looking around more. It wasn't until she was almost at the meeting place where the three humans would regroup that she caught sight of a Pokémon this one was a light purple in color and had large ears.

"Hmm..." Hermione took out her Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon **_"Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its large Ears are flapped like wings to listen to distant sounds. It extends barbs when angered."_** Hermione looked to see the Nidoran eating grass.

_ "I don't think it will be ask easy to convince him to join as it was with Abra."_ Espeon stated making Hermione mentally nod in agreement.

"Alright. Espeon to the front!" Hermione called out making the Nidoran stare at her as the Eevee evolution appeared before her.

"Espeon use Swift." Hermione called as Espeon opened her mouth and sent several star shaped projectiles at the Poison Type. The Nidoran tried to avoid it but was hit by the attack before it stood up and glared at Espeon a slight glow around its eye making Espeon flinch slightly.

_"Damn Leer! I hate that move!"_ Espeon stated to Hermione making her nod

"Now use Confusion!" Hermione spoke as Espeon shook of the after effects of Leer. Espeons eyes started to glow blue as before a small beam left her eyes towards Nidoran who was able to dodge it this time.

Nidoran charged at Espeon making Hermione think quickly not wanting Espeon to get hurt by Nidorans horn or that poison barbs on its body. "Quick use Psychic!" Hermione called as Espeons eyes once more glowed blue only this time a blue outline covered Nidoran before it started to float in the air before it was sent flying back.

"Now before it recovers use Psybeam!" Hermione called before the jewel on Espeons brow glowed and sent a rainbow colored beam at the Poison Type who took the hit full force before it fainted.

"Pokéball go!" Hermione said as she tossed one of her extra balls and quickly captured the Nidoran.

"Good job Espeon." Hermione said before taking out a treat that Espeon liked and fed it to her before returning her to her Pokéball. Hermione scanned her newest capture before placing the ball on her belt continuing on her way to the meeting place.

_**"This Pokémon is male and has the ability Rivalry. It currently knows the moves Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Disable."**_ Hermione blinked at that surprised that her Poison type would have a Psychic type Egg Move.

_"Guess that at least will make him interested in training."_ Espeon stated making Hermione once more nod before she headed off.

The three trainers met up with one another and described their little adventures before they continued down the road together. "Ash I'm impressed with your captures." Harry said making the younger male blink in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. One is a Normal type which is able to learn many different types of moves and the other is a Ground Type that is often over looked meaning you'll surprise people when you send them out into the field." Harry said making Ash blink before smiling he hadn't thought of that.

"But what do their abilities do? I've never heard of Guts or Sand Veil."

"Than I suggest cracking open a book once in a while. You can learn about this stuff if you bother to learn. Once in Viridian I expect you to purchase such a book." Harry said making Ash groan but nod.

"Also to answer your questions Guts is an ability that strengthens a Pokémon by 50% once they've been hit by a Status effect. Sand Veil increases the evasion stats of a Pokémon during a sandstorm which means you're gonna want to teach Sandshrew the move Sandstorm to use that ability."

"Right. Also how is it possible that Rattata has a Fire Type Egg Move?"

"Most likely it's because either his mother or father could use the move and passed it down to him. Or one of his parents was a Fire Type." Harry said with a shrug but Ash paused and looked at him in confusion.

"You mean both parents don't have to be the same Pokémon?" Ash asked making Harry want to groan.

"No Ash. All that matters when it comes to Pokémon breeding is what Egg Group they are in. For instance your Pikachu belongs to two groups Fairy and Field if he were to breed with another Pokémon from the same groups they could have either a Pichu or whatever Pokémon he bred with." Hermione answered looking to save Harry the headache.

"What about Pokémon like Harry's Lucario and your Gardevoir?" Ash asked

"Lucario is in two groups Field and Human-Like." Harry answered.

"Where as Gardevoir is actually in a group called Amorphous." Hermione added making Ash nod in understanding.

* * *

Sorry about the problems folks. That's all for now R&amp;R Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 3

Time for the next chapter. As all my readers know unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Three

Eventually as night began to fall Harry, Hermione, and Ash arrived in Viridian City but were stopped almost as soon as they entered. "Halt you there!" The three paused to see a woman with long blue hair wearing the uniform of a police officer staring them down.

"Yes can we help you?" Hermione asked

"I need to see some form of Identification from you three. And you do you have a permit to carry those weapons around?!" The Officer asked Harry making him nod before he took out his Pokédex and activated it for her.

_** "Hello my name is Dextra. I am the Pokédex of Aura Guardian Harrison Gallard. My duties are to inform Aura Guardian Harrison about the different Pokémon around him and the information from his captured Pokémon. Currently he has four Pokémon a Lucario, a Jolteon, a Charmander, and a Pidgey. I can not be replaced if lost or stolen."**_ The machine rattled off making the Officer blink at the picture of Harry looking back at her.

"Pardon me Guardian Harrison I didn't recognize your uniform." The Officer said bowing to Harry making him chuckle before he waved it off.

"Perfectly alright Officer...?"

"Oh excuse me. I'm Officer Jenny of Viridian City."

"Hello Officer Jenny. Now would you please tell me why you needed to see my ID as well as the ID's of my friends here?" Harry asked.

"We've been getting reports of Pokémon thieves in the area. I've been checking the Identification of everyone coming into Viridian since the first report about four hours ago." Harry nodded at her words before looking at Ash and Hermione who blinked before taking out their own Pokédex.

Once Officer Jenny was shown the information she needed she once more bowed to Harry "Again I'm sorry about the trouble Guardian Harrison."

"It's fine Officer. If actually you could give me a description of the thieves I will be sure to keep an eye out for them." Harry said making Hermione smile as she shook her head.

_"Different world but still the same Harry always looking for trouble."_ She thought to herself before Officer Jenny spoke.

"Well there are two humans and one Pokémon. The Pokémon is a Meowth while the two humans have been described as young ages between 20 and 25 both wearing white clothing with black gloves and boots with a big red R in the middle of their chest." At that Harry and Hermione blinked and focused more on the description remembering Mew's message from earlier.

"The male has short blue hair and blue eyes. While the woman has long red hair and eyes that seem to be a dark shade that almost appears red.

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Harry asked.

"They both like to use Poison Type Pokémon so be careful of that." Officer Jenny said making Harry and Hermione nod before they along with Ash moved towards the Pokémon Center. A clinic that heals all different types of Pokémon as well as provide free shelter for travelers in the area.

"Now before we continue I suggest getting our Pokémon checked over." Harry said making Hermione and Ash nod before all three walked up to the counter and handed Nurse Joy their Pokéballs.

"I'm gonna go call the Professor maybe he can find information on that Pokémon we saw after the storm." Ash said making Harry and Hermione nod before he ran off.

"Looks like we made it back in plenty of time." Harry said looking out at the second shift of storm clouds that were moving towards their area.

"Lucky for us." Hermione answered before she paused noticing a head of red hair over by the water tanks where Water Type Pokémon rested or played.

"Hang on a tick." Hermione said as she walked over towards the young girl with red hair in a pony tail that hung off to the side from her head. She also wore a pair of red shorts a yellow cut off shirt that showed off her belly and a pair of red suspenders.

"Misty...is that you?" Hermione asked making the young girl turn around before the two smiled at one another and ran forward hugging one another.

"Rebecca it's nice to see you! I can't believe your here." Misty Waterflower said surprised to see her friend.

"I can't believe your here either. I thought you would still be in Cerulean City at the Gym since your parents are on vacation." Hermione said.

"Ugh my sisters are becoming a real pain and we had a big fight as usual it ended with me leaving promising never to come back until I was a Water Pokémon Master." Misty said making Hermione flinch slightly at the mention of the elder Waterflower sisters. Hermione had never gotten along with them but had always enjoyed spending time with Misty.

"So...who's the hot guy with you?"

Misty asked gaining a small smirk as Hermione blushed brightly "Um...he's...ah..." said 'hot guy' noticed the pair in the distance and walked over.

"Rebecca who's this?" Harry asked on their trip through the trail back to Viridian they agreed that it was best to stick with Hermione's secondary name in public since that was the best known.

"Oh Harry sorry about that. Harry this is Misty Waterflower she's one of my best friends. Misty this is Aura Guardian Harrison or Harry for short...he's my boyfriend." Misty blinked in surprise at that before she shrieked like a normal teenage girl making Harry flinch at the volume.

"You've got a boyfriend! That's great Rebecca...why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked making Hermione start to think of a possible explanation.

"Actually we've only been dating for about a month. We met on the road when she left Saffron and I was on my way to Pallet Town. Something just seemed to click and...we couldn't bare to be separated so we agreed to travel together to ensure we never had to be apart from on another." Harry said as he hugged Hermione from behind and held her against him before moving down and kissing her cheek making her blush both at his words and his actions.

"Wow...how romantic." Misty said a few tears in her eyes Hermione couldn't help but thank Arceus for Harry's ability to come up with believable stories in seconds.

_"I think that is the safest story to tell people when they ask how we met."_ Harry mentally said to her making Hermione send back an affirmative to him.

"So how has your journey been going?" Hermione asked trying to get back on a safe topic.

"Slow. I was fishing near here to try and catch a new Pokémon but I didn't get any bites and when the storm hit I figured it was best to come back here on my bike." Misty said pointing out said bike.

"Which Pokémon do you have with you?" Hermione asked as Misty sighed

"The three my folks gave me. Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen this was the first place I tried to catch a new Pokémon but no such luck." Misty said.

"Yeah it's tough when you only focus on a certain type."

Hermione said making Misty nod "Speaking of which does that mean you're not going to focus entirely on Psychic Pokémon like you mom?" Misty asked.

"Nope while three of the five Pokémon I have right now are Psychic Types they aren't gonna be the only ones I focus on." Hermione said.

"Five? I thought you only had Gardevoir and Espeon." Misty said in confusion before Hermione chuckled.

"I also have a male Nidoran, an Abra, and a Squirtle that Professor Oak asked me to look after." Hermione said making Misty blink before smiling at her.

"Finally caught that Abra huh?" She asked making Hermione shush her which just made Misty laugh.

"And what about you Harry what Pokémon do you have? And what's an Aura Guardian?" Harry chuckled used to the question since he knew that outside of Rota and Sinnoh not many people actually knew about Aura or those that use it. Minus law enforcement officers and the Pokémon professors of the different regions like Professor Oak.

"Well I have six Pokémon. Lucario, Jolteon, a female Nidoran, Mankey, Pidgey, and a Charmander. However the Charmander was also given to me by Professor Oak like Rebecca's Squirtle." Harry went on to explain what an Aura Guardian is and what they do he finished just in time for their names to be called but not from Nurse Joy.

"Harry! Rebecca! Professor Oak wants to speak with you!" Ash called out making Harry and Hermione look at him before sighing and moving towards the phones Misty following them.

"Who's the kid?"

"That's Ash. He's a new trainer that's well...hopeless right now. Harry felt bad for him and offered to help him learn the ropes until he was able to handle himself...I have a feeling it's gonna be a while before that happens." Hermione said making Misty giggle into her hand as they approached Ash.

"Hello Professor."

Harry said once he held the phone "Ah hello Harry it's good to see you. Ash was just telling me that you three say a mysterious Pokémon on the road."

"Yes we tried to scan it with the Pokédex you gave us but the data didn't show up on Ash's and it flew away before either myself or Rebecca could scan it. We were hoping you could either figure out which Pokémon it was or where it came from." Harry said before taking Ashs Pokédex and plugged it into a slot under the screen of the video phone.

Professor Oak typed on the other end of the phone and smiled when a small ding sounded "Ah I've got the Data and I'll be sure to look it over. However right now I was hopping you could help me with something." Harry blinked in confusion but shrugged.

"Sure what do you need?"

"You see I have a little wager with Gary. He bet a million Poké-dollars that none of the three of you would even get a single new Pokémon outside of Pallet Town. I was hoping you could settle that wager for me." Harry almost groaned at that but shook it off.

"Than he better pay up cause all three of us caught a total of eight Pokémon since we left Pallet Town's borders. Ash caught a Spearow, a Rattata, and a Sandshrew. Rebecca has a new Abra and a male Nidoran. I caught a female Nidoran, a Mankey, and a Pidgey." Harry said making Oak cheer before chuckling at Gary's dismay. Don't get him wrong he loves his Grandson but the young boy needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"That's good to know and I'll be sure to inform him of the wager." Professor Oak said before signing off.

"Sounds like Gary isn't gonna change any time soon." Hermione grumbled making Harry shrug.

"You know what they say Rebecca an Arcanine can't change it's stripes." Harry said making Hermione nod slightly in agreement while Ash seemed to scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

He asked making Harry, Hermione, and Misty sigh "Don't worry about it Ash...you'll figure it out someday." Hermione said with a kind smile while Ash just shrugged.

"Anyway isn't there someone else you need to call Ash?"

Harry asked making Ash blink before he looked up in thought "Nope...I think I'm all set." Ash said making Harry face palm once more.

"*Sigh* What about the woman you call Mother? Don't you think she deserves to hear from you to learn how you're doing?" Harry asked not looking up at the young man who gained an 'Oh' look before he nodded and sat down to make that call.

"Speaking of Moms I need to call mine as well." Hermione said moving to another phone.

"What about you Harry aren't you gonna call your family?" Misty asked when she noticed Harry hadn't moved towards a phone.

"Mom won't be able to talk until late at night so no reason to rush it until than." Harry said making Misty blink before shrugging it off.

"Saffron City Psychic Type Gym how can I direct your call?" Hermione smiled at the familiar voice of one of the secretaries that worked for her mother.

"Hello Josephine it's Rebecca I'm trying to get a hold of Mom. Is she there?" Hermione asked before the video feed clicked on showing the face of a dumpy woman with a pair of horn rimmed glasses that were attacked to her neck by a pearl string.

"Ah Rebecca it's nice to see you again my dear. You're mother just finished a battle with a challenger so I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you. Just give me a second to transfer the call."

"Thanks Josephine."

Hermione said with a smile before the screen blacked out for a moment. About three seconds later the screen lit up again showing Sabrina sitting in her private office "Hey baby girl." Sabrina said making Hermione chuckle.

"Hey Mom. I said I would call after meeting up with Professor Oak."

"Yes you did and I'm glad you kept that promise...it's been boring around here without you." Sabrina said gaining a small pout.

"Well I'll try and make it so we get there before too much time passes." Hermione said with a smile. "We?" Sabrina asked making Hermione almost curse at her slip up.

"What we? Rebecca why did you say 'we'?!" Sabrina said sounding like she was about to panic.

Luckily Hermione was saved by Misty "Hey Miss. Simon!" she said making Sabrina blink before she relaxed with a sigh "Oh hello Misty. For a second there I was worried that my little girl had gone and gotten herself a boyfriend...than again she wouldn't do that without talking to me about it first." Hermione was glad she had enough control over her facial muscles to keep herself from flinching.

"Yeah Rebecca and I met up here at the Viridian Pokémon Center and since I'm on a journey to become a Water Pokémon Master she invited me along. So I'm gonna be traveling with her for a while." Misty said making Sabrina smile.

"That's good. I'm glad Rebecca was able to meet one of her friends on the road and have someone to travel with." Hermione went on to tell her mother about the Pokémon she had captured and the general plan she had for future captures and other such ideas before eventually hanging up the call promising to call from Pewter City once she arrived. As soon as she hung up Hermione sighed in relief before she shivered as she felt a dark aura behind her she turned to see Misty staring at her the top of her face covered in shadows and a evil smile on her face.

"So...Mom doesn't know about the boyfriend huh?" Misty asked her smile growing slightly making Hermione start to sweat since it meant Misty had blackmail material on her.

"It's nice to hear that you made it to Viridian in such a short time Ash and thank you Harry for traveling with him on his journey. I feel much better knowing he has someone like an Aura Guardian with him on the road." Delia Ketchum said making Harry smile at her.

"It's no problem Mrs. Ketchum. In fact I welcome the company and I know Rebecca feels the same."

"Rebecca? I thought her name was Hermione?" Delia asked making Harry curse mentally since he had forgotten about their early slip at her house.

"Actually Hermione is a bit of a pet name I gave her...I tend to call her that or a variation of that over time." Harry said doing his best to look embarrassed but Delia found it cute and chuckled before they signed off.

Harry sighed in relief at that before he looked over at Hermione and Misty "Now that that is out of the way what's this I hear of Misty coming with us?" Harry asked making Hermione sigh.

"Well Miss. Rebecca here forgot to call her mother and tell her about you before you two became official. Meaning Sabrina Simon doesn't know about you yet...and Rebecca is afraid to tell her since Miss. Simon is a bit overly protective at times." Misty said with a smirk making Hermione glare at her.

"Ah...you slipped up and said something that made your mom suspicious. Misty covered for you and now is blackmailing you to start traveling with us." Harry said making Misty nod with a smile while Hermione sighed but nodded as well.

Harry shrugged at that "As long as you don't mind going through Viridian Forest than I don't see a problem with that." Harry said before he blinked in surprise at the sudden expression of fear that over came Misty and the evil smile that appeared on Hermione's face.

"V...virid...Viridian Forest?" Misty asked with a stutter making Harry nod while raising a single eyebrow.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Harry asked before Hermione moved over and hooked her arm up with Harry's and leaned against his side.

"Yeah Misty...is that gonna be a problem?" Hermione asked sounding smug making Harry and Ash feel like they were missing something important.

"N...n...not at all. In fact I can't wait to go." Misty said only stuttering over the first word. Harry and Ash shared a look before shrugging "Women."they unknowingly thought together before shaking off the strange conversation.

"Would Ash Ketchum, Rebecca Simon, and Aura Guardian Harrison please come to the counter? Your Pokémon are ready." A voice said over the speaker making the group move towards the counter to see a young woman with bright pink hair standing behind the counter with three trays before her covered with Pokéballs.

"Here you go." She said as each trainer took their Pokéballs back "Thanks Nurse Joy." Harry said making the Nurse smile at him.

"It's no problem after all it's why I'm here." Nurse Joy said making Harry chuckle. Suddenly the glass roof was crashed in making everyone look over as a few smoke bombs started to cover the room in a black haze.

"*Cough* Pidgey...use Gust!" Harry called out as his Bird Pokémon appeared out of her Pokéball and started flapping her wings quickly slowly making the haze leave the room. Two people stood under the hole in the roof a Meowth between them both matching the description Officer Jenny had given them.

"Prepare for trouble." The young woman said suddenly as music seemed to start playing from now where.

"And make it double." The man said before they continued switching between lines.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our station."

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." the Cat Scratch Pokémon between them said suddenly to finish the little poem/motto/rhyme thing.

Harry blinked "Did that Pokémon just speak?"

"I do believe it did." Hermione said before Harry nodded.

"So you two are the Pokémon thieves we heard about?" Harry asked them as he stepped forward putting himself between Team Rocket and the other people in the room.

"That's us so hand over all the Pokémon!" Jessie said making Harry place his hands on the hilts of his swords drawing the eyes of the two thieves.

"Never. This is a place of healing the Pokémon here will not be disturbed by the likes of you." Harry said before the trio laughed at him.

"And who are you to think you can stop us?" James asked sounding smug

"I am Aura Guardian Harrison Gallard. By the power invested in me by the governments of all the Pokémon Regions I am placing you both under arrest. All you can decide is whether you'll surrender quietly...or if you'd rather face the hard way." Harry stated clearly making the Trio blink.

"Wait...an Aura Guardian? What the heck is that?" Jessie asked

"I don't know maybe it's new." James added.

"Shut your traps both of yah's." Meowth said surprising people with the slight accent it had.

"An Aura Guardian is a Fed a really big Fed at that. However...they are also known to have very powerful and rare Pokémon."

"And even if he is a Fed..." James started

"It's still three against one." Jessie said finishing the thought.

"Make that three against two!" Hermione said who moved and stood beside Harry.

"Three!" Ash said moving and joining his friends on Harry's left.

"Four!" Misty added before moving and standing on Hermione's right.

"Ugh twerps do seem to flock together. Ekans handle these pest!" Jessie called tossing a Pokéball before a purple snake appeared before her "Koffing you too." James added before a purple round Pokémon appeared floating in the air.

"Lucario stand by for battle!" Harry called before his partner appeared before him.

"Gardevoir to the front!" Hermione called before the white Pokémon stood before her.

"Misty calls...Staryu!" Misty said before making a tan star fish appear before her with a red gem in the center.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash added before his electric type appeared a few sparks gathering around its electric sacks as it charged up for battle.

Harry looked at down the trio "Make a move." he dared them "Ekans Bite!"

"Koffing Sludge Attack!" the two humans called.

"Lucario Bone Rush on Ekans before it gets in close!"

"Gardevoir Reflect that Sludge Attack!"

"Staryu Swift against Koffing!"

"Pikachu use Tail Whip against Koffing!" The four companions called out as each of their Pokémon followed their orders. Pikachu's Tail Whip hit Koffing making it groan as its defensive power fell just before it was struck by its own attack and Swift from the other two Pokémon it faced. While Ekans cried out as it was hit by the super effective ground attack from Lucario making it reel back.

"Ekans use Wrap!" Jessie called as her Pokémon shook its head to clear it before it tried to charge forward and snare Lucario.

_ "Close Combat."_ Harry mentally ordered making Lucario nod before it started to punch and kick Ekans once it got in close making Jessie growl in frustration.

"Ekans Poison Sting!"

_ "Dodge with Extreme Speed than hit it with Aura Sphere."_ Harry once more commanded mentally.

Ekans tried to hit Lucario with purple needles that flew out of its mouth, but they missed as Lucario ran towards it at speeds it couldn't imagine before charging up a blue ball between its paws and throwing it at the Poison Type.

"Finish it with Bone Rush!" Harry call aloud making Lucario nod before slamming Ekans with a Bone made of Aura making Ekans cry out before it hit the ground with swirls in its eyes.

However Nurse Joy cried out in fear as a few Poison Sting needles rushed towards her at a speed she couldn't dodge until Harry appeared in front of her and moved his hand which was glowing blue in front of them. As his hand moved a blue wall appeared before them blocking the needles making them fall harmlessly on to the ground keeping people from harm.

Over with the others Ash made the next move "Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Koffing Smog!" James called as his Poison type surrounded them in purple smoke that made everyone start to cough.

"Staryu...Rapid Spin!" Misty called as her the star fish Pokémon started to spin soon clearing the air _"Gardevoir Teleport behind it than use Hypnosis."_ Hermione mentally commanded taking a note from Harry's play book.

_"Right."_

She answered before vanishing from sight and appearing behind the poison Pokémon "Koffing look out!" James called trying to warn his Pokémon...too late as Gardevoir's eyes glowed making Koffing freeze before its eyes started to droop until it was floating in the air sound asleep.

"Dream Eater." Hermione said as Gardevoir moved away and glowed purple before the light hit Koffing who suddenly started to flinch and groan in pain but was unable to wake up.

"Koffing wake up!" James tried to desperately call to no avail before Hermione decided enough was enough.

"Energy Ball!" Hermione called before her partner nodded and charged up a green ball between her hands before launching it towards the sleeping Pokémon.

Koffing was hit and sent flying back hitting James who grunted in pain before the two of them continued to fly until they ran into Jessie making the three hit the ground on top of Ekans who cried out in pain at the added weight on top of it.

"Think you're so tough huh? Take my Furry Swipes attack!" Meowth called as he charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunder Shock!"

Ash called "PiiiikaaaaaCHUUUUUU!" the Electric type called out as it launch a large bolt of lightning at the Normal type before it shocked violently by the attack and sent back into his teammates.

Said teammates joined in on the shocking once Meowth was against them making them all cry out in pain before the gasses inside of Koffing ignited and caused an explosion that sent the trio and their Pokémon flying. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" They cried out as they flew through the air before vanishing in the distance with a twinkle like a star.

"That wasn't Thunder Shock." Harry said making Ash blink.

"Really?"

"Yeah looks like Pikachu learned Thunder Bolt all on his own. Nice job bud." Harry said making the Mouse Pokémon scratch the back of his head while he smiled looking pleased with himself.

Soon the sound of sirens appeared before Officer Jenny burst into the room riding a Motorcycle that slid on the tile floor. Harry and Lucario just stood there as everyone else moved away thinking that the crazy woman wouldn't be able to stop in time only for it to stop inches away from Harry's knee.

"Hello again Officer Jenny. A little late to the party I'm afraid." Harry said as Lucario nodded in agreement.

"What happened here?" Officer Jenny asked

"First off shouldn't you have stopped in the parking area?" Harry asked as Nurse Joy walked over nodding in agreement at his words.

Officer Jenny laughed nervously "Sorry...I just love my bike." she said making both Harry and Nurse Joy sigh.

"Anyway those two Pokémon thieves you warned us able appeared moments ago and tried to take the Pokémon from the center." Harry said

"Luckily Guardian Harrison and his friends jumped into action and stopped them before any Pokémon were stolen. Thanks for that by the way...and for saving me." Nurse Joy said with a smile making Harry return it with one her his own.

"No need to thank me I was just doing my job." Harry said as Nurse Joy blushed slightly before she found the floor suddenly very interesting.

Hermione growled slightly at the display _"Get away from my man you pink haired..."_

_"Easy there partner or your gonna blow a fuse."_ Gardevoir said standing next to her trainer.

_"Do you see her? She's flirting with my Harry!"_ Hermione mentally growled stressing the 'my'

_"You do realize he doesn't feel anything for her right? His heart doesn't even register her."_ Gardevoir said making Hermione slightly relax but still not like the display.

Nurse Joy would sometimes talk with Harry as if trying to get his full attention but it never worked sure he was polite but it was clear he was trying to find a way to leave her presents without being rude.

_"Still doesn't give her the right to act like that around him."_ Hermione grumbled internally making her friend/partner sigh before letting the subject drop. That night Harry as walking out of the shower in his private room...which Nurse Joy had insisted he take after today's events...wearing a clean pair of pants and nothing else he heard a knock at the door.

"Harry it's me." Hermione's voice came from the other side before he could ask who it was.

"Just a sec." Harry said before tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair away and walked over opening the door.

"Hey Mione." He said with a smile Hermione however blinked at the sight of a half naked Harry. She drank in the sight of his six pack abs, defined arms, and even his pecks "Eyes up here love." Harry joked making her look up at his face making her instantly burn red.

"Sorry." She said making Harry wave it off before moving to allow her in "Do you always answer the door half naked?" Hermione asked once the door was shut behind her.

"No I've been fully naked and only wearing a towel once." Harry joked but the blush that came over Hermione's face at the idea of such a thing made Harry start to wonder if his brainy beauty had a bit of a perverted side.

Hermione shook her head to clear it "So what can I do for you Mione?" Harry asked her once more calling her by the private name he had for her.

"Well...it's just...um..." Harry waited and pulled on a night shirt to help keep Hermione from getting distracted.

"Does this have something to do with Nurse Joy's blatant attempt at flirting?" Harry asked making Hermione blink at him "You..."

"I may have been ignorant of much in my past life but I have learned to recognize the signs of flirting in this one. Keeps the confusion down." Harry added the last part after a moments pause.

"Well it's just that it bothered me that she was doing that in front of everyone. I know she was grateful to you for saving her life and the Pokémon..."

"We saved the Pokémon Hermione not just me. All four of us did that part." Harry interrupted.

"Be that as it may I couldn't help but feel...well a little..." Hermione seemed unable to get the word out making Harry smirk slightly "Jealous." he finished for her.

"You're enjoying this too much." Hermione huffed looking away at the small smirk Harry had on his face before he laughed slightly at her.

"Hermione...no woman in this world or the last could ever compare to you. You have to understand I never once even bothered to look at another girl in this life past the polite meeting here and there or the times my mother tried to set me up on blind dates. I never showed a single one any interest all because my heart wouldn't accept anyone else but you." Harry said moving over and hugging her to him making her once more lean her head against his shoulder.

"You are the only one for me love. Besides don't you know that once a Potter...or former Potter...zeros in on a person they never give up trying to make them theirs, or hold on to them once they are until the day they officially become theirs. You are my one Hermione...never doubt that." Harry said kissing her hair making Hermione sigh as she closed her eyes and just rested her head against him.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just it's gonna take some time for some old thoughts to quit effecting me. So I ask you to be patient with me there are gonna be times where I feel jealous or may even act in a way that will surprise even you." Harry just held her closer knowing what she was talking about.

Hermione had grown up in their home world being bullied by children from all her schools most of the time being told that no one would ever want her as a girlfriend or wife. She had begun to believe some of the words and had let them keep her from making a move towards him in the past.

Harry remembered having that kind of self-doubt the only reason it wasn't effecting him so much now was because of Master Clark's influence "I promise Hermione. I'll be patient with you when it comes to jealousy...heck who knows I may have a bout or two of it myself." Harry joked making Hermione giggle against his shoulder.

Hermione never left Harry's room that night she spent the night sleeping in Harry's arms for the first time and also for the first time felt as if the part of her that had been missing through life was back and would never go away again. The next morning Harry and Hermione made it down to breakfast early both so used to being early risers that it just was natural for them to get up.

Harry grabbed a water bottle before releasing his Pokémon and tying small straps around the legs and wrist or in Pidgey's case her talons and a couple down her wings. "Alright team time for a little early morning run with these training weight it shouldn't be long before your endurance goes up." He told his new Pokémon since Lucario and Jolteon were used to this type of training.

Harry started to jog around the area wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants he was also wearing training weights around his ankles and wrist showing his new Pokémon that he wouldn't ask them to do something he wasn't willing to do himself.

He arrived back to see Hermione and the other two in the cafe eating breakfast he waved at them before heading upstairs to shower and get dressed. Once he was cleaned up Harry jumped grabbing his swords when he hard a cry of dismay from downstairs he quickly got dressed and rushed down only to blink in confusion when she saw Misty trying to strangle Ash.

"My Bike! You and that little Mouse destroyed my brand new bike!" She yelled at him making Harry look behind her and see the fried remains of a bike. He noticed Hermione near the two trying to talk Misty down from killing Ash Harry approached and asked"What did I miss?" trying to understand everything.

"Misty checked on her bike this morning only to find that it had gotten caught up in the electric attack Pikachu used to finish off Team Rocket last night. Now she is angry and trying to kill Ash demanding he replace the bike." Hermione said with a sigh.

_"That is one mad red head."_ Shellshock said both Harry and Hermione heard it through their gifts _"No kidding."_ they replied before Harry decided it was time to spare Ash's life.

"Misty relax please."

"Relax he destroyed my bike!" Misty yelled breathing a small bit of fire out at Harry however the Aura Guardian didn't even flinch.

"Yes but think about this. Ash is coming along with Rebecca and myself as are you. So why don't you just travel with us until Ash can replace your bike or pay you back for the damages."

"What...?!" Ash made to yell only Harry to slap his hand over the younger males mouth making Hermione and a few other flinch at the sound it made.

"That way you can insure you'll be given back fair composition for your destroyed property." Harry finished making Misty glare at Ash once more before she harrumphed and walked away her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Once she was back upstairs to pack her gear Harry peeled off his hand from Ash's face showing that his entire face was almost completely covered by a giant red hand print.

"Ow..."

Ash moaned a tear falling down his eye "Now Ash even if it was while fighting Team Rocket you destroyed private property. Manners demands you pay for the destroyed property or replace it so that's exactly what your gonna do." Harry said placing his hand on top of Ash's head before he started to grind his hand into the younger boys head.

"Or do I have to teach you what happens to those who don't follow such manners?" Harry asked gaining an evil smirk while Ash cried anime tears from a combination of the pain and his sudden fear of Harry.

"No...I'll replace or pay for the bike!" Ash said making Harry smile normally and remove his hand leaving Ash's hat on his head crooked and his hair messed up more than usual.

"Good. Now go get ready we're gonna leave soon."

"But..." Harry just looked at Ash with a smile on his face while his eyes were closed

"Yes?" Harry asked as a dark aura moved around behind him. Ash felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight before he just turned around and ran back to his room to prepare for the road.

_"I forgot that Master Clark taught you how to do that."_ Jolteon said shivering inside his Pokéball.

_"What was that?"_ Nidoran asked

_"I believe our Trainers Trainer called it the Shiver Stare since anyone that has it aimed at them suddenly feels a shiver up their spine."_ Lucario answered for Harry.

_"It was Master Clark's way of getting the subordinates that wouldn't listen to him to follow orders."_ Harry added before he walked towards the cafe to get some food for the road.

Once they were back on the road Harry was looking at a GPS setting on his Pokédex trying to figure out the best route to take through Viridian Forest. "According to this if we stick close to a lake in the center of the forest we'll reach Pewter City faster than if we tried to walk all over the place." Harry said making Hermione nod trusting his navigation skills.

"What about all the Bugs...is there anyway to avoid them?" Misty asked.

"Since it's their habitat I highly doubt it." Harry said making Misty sigh.

As they walked they reached the second where the road started to separate from the path through Viridian Forest when a familiar arrogant voice spoke up "Well well well if it isn't Ashy Boy and his loser friends." Ash growled before they all turned and saw Gary Oak leaning against a red convertible car.

In the back were a squad of cheerleaders that started to cheer for him making Harry and Hermione both groan thinking all that would do was increase the kids already inflated ego.

"Don't you have something better to you should be doing Gare Bear?" Ash asked making Gary growl at the name.

"You three cost me a million Poké-dollars although I wander what kind of loser Pokémon would join up with you three...excuse me four I missed Miss. A cup back there." Gary said laughing as Misty growled at him looking ready to kill him.

Misty had always felt a little insecure about her bust line something she had confessed to Hermione back when they both first started to go through puberty. "Are you actually gonna say something intelligent or are you just gonna stand there sounding like a fool?" Harry asked making Gary instantly stop laughing and glare at him.

"What was that?!" He demanded to know

"Man for someone with such a talented and interesting Grandfather you really got the short end of the stick when it came to personality." Harry states as he used his pinkie to clean one of his ear before blowing the wax away. Gary growled at Harry his face turning red with anger while Harry just stood there ignoring him Hermione was mentally chuckling at the sight knowing that Harry was going to teach the kid a lesson.

"Why don't you put your Pokémon where your mouth is and battle me?!" Gary challenged making Harry sigh before he looked at the kid.

"Very well. How about a Six on One match? You can use your full team or whatever number you have for a team and I'll just use one Pokémon." Harry said making Gary laugh.

"Six on One my Pokémon will crush yours."

"Than put up or shut up Gare Bear. Or are you all talk?" Harry asked making Gary growl again before he took a Pokéball from his belt.

"Your on! Pidgey I choose you!" Gary called before a familiar bird appeared before Harry.

"Jolteon stand by for Battle!" Harry called as his Eevee Evolution appeared before him.

_"Oh I've been aching for a good scrap!"_ Jolteon said making Harry smile

_"Hopefully this kid gives you one."_ he thought before Gary made the first move.

"Pidgey Sand Attack!" Gary called before Harry just smirked.

_"Thunder Wave."_ He mentally commanded deciding to utterly destroy Gary in one fell swoop. Jolteon dodge the burst of sand sent towards him before sending out waves of electricity into the air that hit Pidgey.

"What he didn't even give a command?!" Gary yelled out as Pidgey hit the ground Paralyzed

_"Finish it with Quick Attack."_ Jolteon charged forward before Gary even had the chance to try and order his Pokémon before it was struck and hit the ground hard passing out.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked aloud making Gary growl again before he returned his Flying type.

"Nidoran I choose you!" Gary called before a female Nidoran appeared before him.

"Use Scratch!" Gary called as the Poison type charged forward to attack.

_"We don't know if this Nidoran has Poison Point or not. Stick to long range for now. Shadow Ball."_ Harry mentally said making Jolteon acknowledge him before charging up a purple and black energy ball that it blasted towards Nidoran scoring a hit that made it slide away.

"Double Kick!" Gary called trying to making his Pokémon move again

_"Thunder Shock."_ Harry ordered making his Pokémon send out a weak electrical attack that hit the Nidoran hard showing that the attack was more powerful than Pikachu's.

Nidoran cried out in pain before it to fainted before Harry "Next." he said aloud making Gary start to sweat.

Gary returned the Nidoran before taking off a third Pokéball this time showing off a male Nidoran. _"This kid wanted the set."_ Harry thought

_"Doesn't mean he actually knows how to handle them."_ Jolteon said making Harry mentally nod.

"Nidoran Poison Sting!" Gary called unlike with Ekans Nidoran's horn turned a dark purple and it charged forward towards Harry making him raise his eyebrow at the kids style.

_"Charge Beam."_ Harry thought making Jolteon mentally smirk before it gathered electric energy around it making it glow brightly before it opened its mouth and sent forth a large beam of electrical energy towards the male Nidoran who cried out in fear before it was hit by the attack.

The attack cleared to show the Nidoran was K.O'ed Gary, Ash, Misty, and even Hermione had bug eyes at the sight of the attack.

"Are you finished or do you want to continue?" Harry asked before Gary woke up as he took another Pokéball from his belt.

"Abra I choose you!" Harry actually blinked at that he didn't take the kid for a Psychic type user but than again you never really know till the battle. "Abra...teleport." Gary said in a weak voice letting Harry know it was still a fresh capture.

_"Locate it using Aura than hit it with Pin Missile."_ Harry mentally commanded as Abra vanished.

Jolteon didn't have to wait long before it did a 180 and send a bunch of white needle like missiles at towards the now revealed Abra who cried out as it was hit. Harry waited as Gary continued to have Abra teleport around while Jolteon would hit it with Pin Missile eventually the Super Effective attack had done enough to make Abra faint.

Gary almost whimpered since he was down to his last Pokémon and Harry's Jolteon didn't even look out of breath. "Squirtle I choose you!" Gary called before his starter appeared before Harry making him raise his eyebrow.

_ "So instead doing the smart thing he's gonna force his starter to fight against someone it is clearly outclassed against. What a wimp."_ Jolteon said making Harry sigh at his Eevee evolution.

"Tackle!" Gary called

_ "Thunder Fang."_ Harry mentally commanded making Jolteon nod before it charged forward electricity gathered in it mouth before it jumped behind Squirtle and moved biting it on the back of the head making the Pokémon cry out in pain.

"Squirtle!" Gary cried out Harry didn't have Jolteon do anything but stand there holding Squirtle in his mouth. "Alright! I give up just...just let him go." Gary said falling to his knees.

Harry nodded to Jolteon who dropped the water starter and walked towards Harry _"What a boring fight I got. The kid didn't even land a single hit."_ Jolteon mentally grumbled discontent with the way the match went.

Normally Harry would be trying to make his battle thirsty partner relax but in this case he couldn't help but agree with him. Gary placed both his hands on the ground and cried Harry walked forwards until he was right in front of the boy. "Arrogance only gets yourself and those you care about hurt. Work on that and you can become better. Also...your Pokémon is hurt yet your just gonna lay there and cry what kind of trainer are you?!" Harry yelled at him making Gary flinch before he looked at Squirtle who hadn't moved from his spot before he frantically moved towards his starter.

"Squirtle...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Gary said taking the Water Type in hand and held it close Squirtle gave a weak cry as it tried to comfort Gary.

"I'm sorry...I'll become better. I'll become the best trainer for you in the world. I'll never let this happen again." Gary vowed as he held Squirtle until three bottles were placed before him making him look to see Harry.

"Those potions will heal your Pokémon and take care of any lingering effect from Jolteon's electric attacks." He said making Gary nod before Harry turned away and left heading into Viridian Forest.

"Was it really necessary to go that far?" Misty asked after they had been traveling for a few hours.

"Necessary...no. Required...yes. That boy has potential to be a great trainer but until that day he learned to get over his ego and change his ways he would only be a good trainer. I don't regret what I did...only that it took so long for the lesson to sink in." Harry stated not looking back at the red head as he continued to lead the group.

_"Was I too hard on him?"_ Harry asked Hermione and his Pokémon mentally.

_ "You were no harder on him than Master Clark was on you. You did nothing wrong."_ Lucario said making Jolteon agree with him.

_"The kid knew you were already an experienced trainer yet he still challenged you thinking that he would win without thinking about the possibility that he could lose. His arrogance was his undoing not the way you battled him."_ Hermione told him.

_"I just tried to help him...I hope he can learn to overcome this."_ Harry thought making Hermione move up to his left and take his hand in hers before leaning against him providing some comfort making Harry smile slightly at her.

"Thank you."He said to her making her smile before they continued to walk.

Unknown to Harry the battle had hit someone other than Gary _"Gary had years to learn about Pokémon and what they can do from Professor Oak...yet Harry still stomped on him like he was a Bug Type. Maybe being a Pokémon trainer isn't as easy as I thought."_ Ash thought as he looked at Harry's back.

_ "That kid's making me jumpy and I still want a good scrap."_ Jolteon thought to Harry who shook his head at the Electric type.

"Is there something bothering you Ash?" Harry asked aloud making Ash blink before he looked at Harry again.

"Harry...can you teach me how to be a good Pokémon trainer?" Ash asked making Harry stop and turn to face him.

"I mean...I saw that it takes more than just thinking you can become a Pokémon Master and I really don't know a lot about what I'm doing. I...I just want to be the best I can...for the Pokémon I befriend." Ash said sounding slightly scared.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Ash...if I do this you can't quit. If you quit in the middle of my teachings even once don't ever ask me to teach you again because I won't. I don't train quitters and I refuse to train those who don't understand that Pokémon are not weapons or mindless beast but our friends and partners. If you ever change from that I will do every thing to revoke your trainers license."

"I don't give up once a goal is in sight and I would never treat a Pokémon like that!" Ash said with conviction making Harry stare at him for a while before nodding.

"Alright than. Tomorrow you and your Pokémon start your lessons with me...and trust me when I say there will be days where you'll wish you had never asked me to take you under my wing." Harry said making Ash nod even though he was slightly scared of Harry.

Harry nodded once before turning forward again and once more started walking _"It seems that times have changed. You were once the apprentice now you are the master."_ Lucario said making Harry mentally shrug.

_"Unless I teach him about Aura than I haven't earned that title yet."_ Harry stated making his partner mentally nod.

* * *

That's all for now. R&amp;R Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 4

Thanks to the quick thinking of my Beta Saruto a chapter from this story has been recovered and will be posted now as an early X-mas and Hanukkah gift to all my readers. (Or an actually Hanukkah gift since I don't know when it started.)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and will R&amp;R Remember I don't own anything unless it's OC.

* * *

Chapter Four

"YAHHHHH!" A voice cried out into the Viridian Forest making Harry turned suddenly drawing his one of his swords only to see Misty her back flat against a tree as she shivered at the sight of a Caterpie before her.

"G...g...g...go a...a...away." She said shivering looking like instead of a little bug it was a mighty beast before her.

"_So that's why she didn't want to come in here?"_ Harry mentally asked making Hermione smirk.

"_She's deadly afraid of Bug Type Pokémon."_ Hermione said making Harry sigh.

"_Be nice and help her Mione."_ Harry said making his girlfriend turn and look at him with a pout clear on her face.

"_But..."_

"_If you don't no snuggling tonight."_ Harry threatened making Hermione blanch.

"_That's mean!"_ She cried out mentally but Harry just looked at at her making her sigh before she took a Pokéball and tossed it capturing the bug type thus helping Misty relax.

"If you don't like bugs why did you come into this forest?" Ash asked.

"I came through here before and I barely saw a single bug I thought I'd get lucky again!" Misty yelled at Ash her head suddenly growing large as she yelled before it went back to normal after she finished.

"Yeah but last time you came through on a bike Misty you wouldn't have seen as many Pokémon as when you walk." Hermione said as she took out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokéball of her sixth Pokémon.

"_**Caterpie the Worm Pokémon. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Dust Shield and knows the moves Tackle and String Shot. This Pokémon does not gain an Egg Move through breeding."**_ Ash blinked at that last part.

"Wait Caterpie don't have Egg Moves?"

"A few Pokémon don't Ash and not just Bug Types either. Gyarados a Water and Flying type Pokémon doesn't have the ability to gain an Egg Move through breeding." Hermione told the younger male who nodded in understanding.

"Now Ash you need to pay attention to what Hermione and I are about to tell you. It's about the Gym is Pewter City." Harry said making Ash gain a serious face and nod.

"The leader is a teenager named Brock Slate his father Flint used to be the Gym Leader but that changed when he decided to go on another journey and hasn't returned home. Pewter City is a Rock Type Gym." Hermione said making Ash nod.

Harry picked up from there. "Which means now is the time to prepare to face off against Rock Types which means we need to help our Pokémon learn certain types of moves. Rock Types are weak against Fighting Types, Steel Types, Water Types, Grass Types, and Ground Types. You already have two Pokémon that fit these requirements."

"Sandshrew and Bulbasaur." Ash said making Harry nod.

"However it is possible to teach Pokémon different types of moves than what they have.

For instance my Jolteon is a Electric Type but it knows attacks like Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite, and Shadow Ball that are not Electric Type moves.

Double Kick is a Fighting Type move, Pin Missile is a Bug Type move, Bite is a Dark Type move, and Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type move."

"So it would be possible for say...Pikachu to learn a Water Type move?" Ash asked before Harry shook his head no.

"I doubt it. You see while it is possible for a Pokémon to learn different type attacks they can only learn certain moves. Also you need to remember what Professor Oak said back in Pallet about what your Pokédex could do."

Harry said making Ash gain a thoughtful expression before it dawned on his what he was talking about.

"You mean the part where it can help me find moves that are possible to teach other Pokémon?" Ash asked knowing from the slight smile Harry gained that he was right.

"Very good." The elder young man said making Ash smile.

"Now the first step would be to look at and decide which moves to teach them. I've already decided that most of my Pokémon should learn a Steel Type move. Probably Iron Tail or Steel Wing."

Harry said Ash nodded and took out the red tool to look at it. That afternoon the group took a seat in a clearing thinking it was a good place to rest and eat lunch.

"So which moves have you picked out for your team?" Harry asked Ash as they all ate as the Pokémon rested nearby eating Pokémon food.

"Well with Bulbasaur I want help gain more Grass Type moves and at least one Poison type. I'd like her to learn Vine Whip and Poison Powder before we reach Pewter. Two other moves that caught my eye were Bullet Seed and Protect...but I've never heard of them."

Ash said making Harry chuckle. "Bullet Seed is basically described by its name it's a Grass Type move that sends out little balls of energy from the mouth towards the enemy. Protect allows a Pokémon to create a barrier in front of it to protect it from attacks...at least for a short time." Harry explain making Ash nod.

"What about your other Pokémon?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking of also helping those that can learn it learn Iron Tail and have Spearow learn Steel Wing. Pikachu I also want to learn a Ground Type move called Dig, a Fighting Type move called Brick Break, and a normal type move called Attract.

Spearow I'd like to help learn Fury Attack, Protect, and Pursuit on top of Steel Wing.

Rattata I want to really focus on along with Sandshrew since they both only know Three moves apiece."

Harry nodded at the wisdom behind such an idea since it was best to prepare all your Pokémon as much as possible.

"Rattata is a Normal type and can learn many different kinds of moves. For now I'd like him to learn Bite, Dig, and Shadow Ball. Also two status moves called Double Team and Focus Energy.

With Sandshrew I'm going with your suggestion of teaching him Sandstorm although I don't know how I'll go about it yet. Also Rapid Spin, Swift, and Dig on top of Iron Tail.

So actually Misty I was hoping you and Staryu could help me and Sandshrew with Rapid Spin and Swift since your Pokémon already knows those moves. Will you help?" Ash asked the redhead who looked at him before shrugging.

"Eh...what the heck I've got nothing better to do." She said making Ash smile.

"Those are very good choices Ash and very thought out." Harry said with a nod.

"What about you Harry?"

"Well besides Iron Tail or Steel Wing. I was thinking of helping Charmander learn Flamethrower, Metal Claw, and Protect. Lucario can help her with Metal Claw since he knows that move."

"Ah that reminds me!" Ash cried out making Harry and the others look at him as he took out a small note book.

"When I scanned by Pokémon yesterday my Pokédex said Sandshrew's Egg Move is Metal Claw and I wanted to ask if you'd help him unlock it." Ash said as he opened the book.

Harry placed his hand under his chin and thought about it. "Maybe after he's gained a little more experience. Ask me again after we reach Pewter." Harry stated making Ash nod in understanding.

"Okay."

"Anyway Pidgey should learn Quick Attack, Feather Dance, and Protect.

Nidoran only has three moves so she'll need quite a bit of work. Poison Sting, Toxic come to mind first since she is a Poison type. I think I'll also have her learn Thunder for Cerulean and maybe Ice Beam to prepare for Celadon City."

"What type of Gym is in Celadon?" Ash asked.

"It's a Grass Type Gym run by a woman named Erika she also runs a Perfume store inside the gym. From what I hear her attendants throw out anyone that insults said perfume and refuses them entry into the Gym." Hermione said.

"If that's true I'll put a stop to that. After all it's illegal to deny people entry to a Pokémon Gym." Harry said making Ash nod.

"Anyway. Mankey already has a good advantage but not enough moves so I'll have her learn Fury Swipes, Bulk Up, Brick Break, Over Heat, and Dig. However Ash I have to ask...have you ever thought about gaining a Bug type Pokémon?"

Harry asked making the younger boy think about it.

"Not really I never gave much thought to which Pokémon I would capture." Ash said honestly making Harry shrug at that.

"That's fine as well. However maybe you should look into it while we're here in Viridian Forest. It couldn't hurt to be diverse in your choices." Harry said making Ash nod.

"Than what about those that only focus on one Type of Pokémon? Are they doing something wrong?" Ash asked before Harry started to laugh.

"No Ash. They aren't. Single Type trainers spend years traveling and training their Pokémon to try and strengthen them and work with them to keep up their health.

Misty here is a good example you see she wants to learn how to become a Water Type master like Wallace of Hoenn or Lorelei from the Kanto Final Four since most of her Pokémon are also Water Types.

There is nothing wrong with such a goal. You however strike me as someone that couldn't be a single type trainer not because you couldn't handle it but because you love Pokémon too much to focus on just one type."

Harry stated making Ash nod in agreement at his words.

"Besides there are champions that don't focus on a single type. Look at Kanto's own Champion Joshua. He's a mix trainer what with his..." Harry paused here making the other three stare at him for a moment worried about him before he spoke again.

"Ash...does Gary know Joshua or consider him to be a role model?" Harry asked making Ash try and think.

"Actually yeah. Back when Gary and I were little kids Joshua came through Pallet Town. He gave me my hat and Gary was given a signed Poster. Joshua told us both that he was looking forward to seeing what our futures brought since he was also born in Pallet Town.

Ever since Gary has idolized him. Why?" Ash asked making Harry sigh.

"I think that Idolization was involved in Gary's Pokémon choices so far." He said making the group blink.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Joshua is famous for only using six Pokémon a battle. Three of which are a Blastoise, a Pidgeot, and an Alakazam." Harry said before Hermione gasped in understanding.

"While Gary has a Squirtle, a Pidgey, and an Abra meaning. Gary is trying get the same Pokémon as Joshua but hasn't run into the early versions of the other three." Hermione stated making Harry nod.

"Makes sense really everyone tries to follow their hero at one point or another." Misty said making Harry and Hermione nod.

"Guess that explains one reason he was cocky...he figured if a champion could become so with such a team why couldn't he." Harry said making Hermione nod.

Later the group started walking again this time Misty had her mouth taped shut to keep her from screaming.

Harry had had enough of that after the third time it happened but he was still wondering just where Hermione got the tape from that she slapped onto Misty's mouth.

"_It's probably better if we don't know that partner."_ Jolteon said making Harry mentally nod remembering Master Clark's words.

"Men were never meant to understand the mind of a woman my lad. Don't bother trying either because I can tell you all that will get you is a sore head and a couple bruises." Harry hadn't known whether or not to take him seriously back then but figured it couldn't hurt now.

"Wow there are so many Pokémon!" Ash called out sounding much like a child making Harry and Hermione chuckle at him.

"Maybe now is the time to capture one." Harry said making Ash nod before he moved away to look around him until he saw a yellowish tan worm like Pokémon crawling around with a horn on its head.

"Let's see." Ash said taking out his Pokédex. "_**Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Often found in forest and grasslands it has a sharp Toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."**_ Ash smiled before grabbing Spearow's Pokéball.

"Spearow I choose you!" Ash called as the others stood off to the side to watch him try and battle.

"Spearow!" The Tiny Bird Pokémon cried out as it appeared.

"_Looks like he's learning. I have a feeling he would've used Pikachu again."_ Harry thought.

"_Must have remembered that Bug Types don't do so well against Flying Type."_ Hermione sent back making Harry shrug.

"Spearow use Peck!" Ash called before the Flying type dove at Weedle to attack it and struck home with the attack making Weedle cry out in pain.

"Be careful Ash don't forget Weedle has two Types." Harry coached gently making Ash nod as he saw Weedle get back up and spit out silk threads at Spearow.

"Doge it than use Peck again." Ash said making Spearow fly away from the String Shot attack and dive down again once more striking the bug type this time the bug didn't get up right away.

"Alright Pokéball..."

"Found you!" Ash jumped and looked to suddenly see a sword coming towards him making him gasp in fear and close his eyes.

Only the sound of metal meeting metal made him open them again to see Harry standing in front of him holding back the Katana blade with one of his swords.

"Ash focus on the capture...I'll handle this." Harry ordered in a calm voice but the tone of which seemed to promise pain causing Ash, Misty, and even Hermione to shiver at the tone.

"Right." Ash though before turning back to see Weedle trying to get back up "Pokéball go!" Ash yelled as he captured the Pokémon.

"Now as for you." Harry said once Ash was done.

"If you came here looking for a fight...I'm your huckleberry." the young man holding the Katana and wearing a Kabuto helmet.

"I am Samurai and I am looking for the two other trainers from Pallet. The first a young woman with blond hair promised me that they would give me a good Pokémon battle. I wasn't expecting one who follows the way of the sword to be with them." Samurai said.

"You just swung your blade at my student...I take it rather personal."

Harry growled at the young boy who was shoved away making him stumble slightly before he corrected his footing.

Samurai took a ready position while Harry drew out his second blade and held them both in reverse grips in his hands.

Neither of the two young men moved as they looked at each other down making the trio outside of the fight look between one and the other.

Suddenly as if by unspoken command the battle started Samurai tried constantly to attack Harry only for him to block each attack and dance around the younger boy.

This continued for a short time before the three noticed Samurai growing tired before Harry suddenly moved his right blade and knocked Samurai's Katana away.

It flipped through the air before he was was hit by a heel kick making him fall onto the ground.

Harry moved his left blade until it was right in front of Samurai who tried to move back with Harry advancing until his back hit a tree showing that he was cornered before his flying Katana landed in the ground.

"You've got a long way to go little man before you think you can best me." Harry growled.

"Now I believe you owe someone an apology...I think that blade of yours will do nicely as a forgiveness gift." The Aura Guardian added making Samurai nod.

"You have bested me. Also you are right I apologize to you trainer for attacking you suddenly it wasn't honorable." Samurai said to Ash who nodded accepting the apology.

"Now than..." Harry said before removing his sword and sheathing them both before moving back from Samurai. "...explain your actions. You said you came for a battle?" Harry asked making Samurai nod.

"Indeed. A Pokémon battle you see I am a Bug Type trainer and I live in this forest training my sword work and my Pokémon.

I had faced off against a young woman by the name of Leaf she had come here from Pallet Town and after defeating me told me that two more young trainers her age would pass through here.

A goofy young lad and an arrogant nave. The arrogant one had not arrived yet and your student looks to be the goofy one." Samurai explained making Misty mutely laugh at Ash's expense while Ash hung his head at the description given about him.

"That doesn't excuse you for trying to hack at Ash with that Katana." Hermione said in a tone that made Samurai feel as if he was being scolded by a mother.

"You are correct of course fair maiden. I was excited about the idea of another grand battle that I'm afraid I...lost my head."

"And nearly cut off mine!" Ash yelled at him making Samurai flinch slightly.

"There will be no battle today. Get out of my sight because I feel that if you do not do so soon...well I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Harry said in a tone that once more sent shivers up the spine before Samurai tried to run out of there as fast as possible, however Harry gave him a parting gift by quickly drawing one sword and slashing the kids clothing.

A gentle reminder of the day's events.

"Now Ash I believe you have a scan to run." Harry said as he replaced the blade making Ash blink before he nodded.

"_**This Pokémon is female and has the ability Dust Shield. It currently know the moves String Shot, and Poison Sting. This Pokémon does not gain an Egg Move through breeding."**_ Ash's Pokédex said making Ash nod.

"Weedle and Caterpie can't learn any more moves until they reach their second stage evolution and even then it's only one move. Harden." Hermione stated making Harry nod in agreement.

"Why?"

"Well I guess the best way to put it is they can't learn more because their bodies haven't finished maturing yet. It isn't until they become Beedrill and Butterfree that they become able to learn more advanced moves." Harry answered making Ash nod once more.

"Now...I believe we've traveled far enough today." Harry said as he looked up and saw the sun starting to go down.

"Let's call it a night and start again tomorrow." He said making the others nod in agreement as they set their packs down and started to set up camp.

"The first thing you need to know about starting a fire is finding good kindling to get it going." Harry said as he and Ash sat next to the fire pit they had made in the middle of their camp.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry teach Ash means of setting up and lighting a fire to her it was like watching him back with the DA group once more.

She had noticed a passion about Harry when he was teaching others making her realize that in another life Harry would've been an amazing teacher.

"He seems to really know what he's doing." Misty said waking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yeah. I may joke about it but Harry makes a wonderful teacher he'll be tough on Ash but he'll be fair as well. I believe that if he could've Harry would've been a good teacher." Hermione said making Misty nod a little.

"Why not just use a match or a lighter?" Ash asked as Harry struck two pieces of flint together making sparks to get the fire going.

"And what are you going to do if the matches get wet or the lighter runs out of fluid?" Harry asked in return making Ash blink before making an 'Oh' face in understanding.

"It's better to be prepared for such an event it's also easier to carry around a couple of flint stones just in case." Harry said before he lowered his face down and blew gently on a couple of the sparks before the moss he had used under a few thin pieces of wood started to smoke.

It wasn't until it started to actually burn that Harry added a larger piece of wood.

"Ash on top of teaching you to be a better trainer I'm also going to teach you what I know about wilderness survival. You need to be ready for this kind of thing if you're gonna make it as a Pokémon trainer." Harry explained.

"Who taught you all of this?" Ash asked.

"That would be my Master. He taught me many things in life including how to get by out in the wild since Aura Guardians travel around a lot." Harry explained with a smile.

"What's his name?"

"Aura Master Gavin Clark. He's the Grand Master of all Aura Guardians." Harry said making Ash blink in surprise but Hermione who heard that just smile knowing that Harry had caught the attention of such a man.

"What's he like?" Ash asked after a moment making Harry smile.

"He has a crude sense of humor, he hates formalities, he has a love for Rota made Liquor, and he is one of the most foul mouthed and minded individuals in Rota."

Harry said killing the image that had been growing in the minds of Misty and Ash thinking he would be some gallant leader that everyone looked up to.

"However." Harry said making them pay attention again.

"He's also the one of the most powerful men inside of Rota. He cares for the people putting their needs long before his own. He also shows his true colors to them all to make them realize that trying to be something you aren't is just a stupid way to live." Harry said smiling as he remembered many times he spent with Clark training, laughing, and just living life.

"In all honesty he's probably the closest thing I have to a father. I will always respect him...and am eternally grateful to him for making me the man I have become today."

Harry said his tone of voice clear on just how much he truly trusted and idolized his teacher.

"He sounds like an amazing person." Hermione said as she moved over and sat next to Harry who smiled at her before wrapping one arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean against him.

"He is. I hope some day you get to meet him." Harry said.

"I'd like that." Hermione said as Harry kissed her hair again making her smile.

"You said 'closest thing' what about your biological father? Where was he?" Misty asked making Harry look at her Misty realized that she had made a mistake when she caught the small look of anger in those eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that my mother Anne Gallard raised me. She never speaks about what happened to him or who he was.

My guess would be he didn't stick around whether it was because of fear or just because he didn't want to be a father is unknown to me." Harry said before he looked away.

Hermione had noticed the slight anger in Harry's voice she knew that one thing he would never accept or even attempt to understand was a parent that abandoned their child.

"My dad died when I was a baby." Ash suddenly said making Hermione, Harry, and Misty look at him in surprise.

"Mom told me he was on his way home one night when he was attacked by a rabid Pokémon. She never learned what kind it had been she was too worried about him. He died while the doctors tried to save him." Ash said before he looked down his hat shadowing his eyes.

Harry moved and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder making the younger male look at him Ash just looked at Harry and in that moment both realized that a small brotherhood of understanding had been born.

"What about you two? You gonna join the Half-Orphans club? We've got jackets." Harry added making Ash chuckled slightly while Hermione snorted slightly.

"Afraid I can't. My parents are still together." Misty said in a light tone.

"Shame they're very comfortable." Harry joked making the group laugh again.

"As for me. My mother found me on her doorstep one night she took me in and adopted me. I've never bothered to look for birth parents or relations because I was happy with my mom, and my grandparents. They were all I needed."

Hermione said making the other three nod. Misty already knew about this since Hermione had told her when she found out about it.

That night Hermione once more slept in Harry's arms both of them laying on his opened sleeping bag while hers covered them.

Misty had smirked at her from her red sleeping bag before she closed her eyes and fell asleep while Ash started snoring almost right away.

Hermione almost groaned when she felt Harry pull away in the morning she had enjoyed being next to him the entire night used to his warmth next to her already even though it was only the second time they had been like that.

However the sound of someone crying out made her more alert as she noticed Harry standing over Ash holding a cooking pan while Ash sputtered from the water that had been thrown onto him.

"Get dressed. It's time to start." Harry said making Ash sigh before he nodded and got up.

The two walked off until they were a short distance away.

"Alright bring out your team." Harry said making Ash yawn before he released his Pokémon. Harry did the same before taking out familiar black straps.

"These are training weights they can help improve strength and speed which is why all of you are going to be wearing them." Harry said before he placed straps on the arms, legs, and wings of all the Pokémon there.

He just wrapped one around Weedle before setting it back down. "Now we're gonna start the day with a nice brisk jog. From there we'll continue to train before going to have breakfast."

Harry said before catching Ash who had tried to run away at the idea of no breakfast. "And you are gonna train with us." Harry said before strapping weights on Ash as well making the younger male grumble before Harry started to lead them all on a run.

"_Pathetic."_ Harry thought at the end of the jog since Ash was laying on the ground panting along with a couple of his Pokémon.

"Alright now comes training." Harry said before bring his pack over and taking out two weird looking outfits.

Both of them seemed to be made of leather straps with silver rings between them. "These are resistance bands. They help Flying Types learn more powerful moves that revolve around their wings such as Steel Wing, Wing Attack, and more.

Both Spearow and Pidgey will be using them together to help one another train better." Harry said before both Flying types had the devices strapped on.

"Today I just want you both to fly around and try and get used to the bands we'll focus on doing more tomorrow."

Harry said making both nod before they flew around the area both were a little on the shaky side but they stayed up and that was what mattered to Harry.

"Next are these." Harry said taking out weights and placing them on the tails of all the Pokémon going to learn Iron Tail.

"These will help you put some strength in those tails making it easier to learn the Steel Type move." Harry said making Pikachu, Charmander, Nidoran, Rattata, Mankey, and Sandshrew nod in understanding.

"While that happens we're gonna work on some of the other moves." Harry said.

Hermione called them for breakfast a couple of hours later Harry, Lucario, and Jolteon walked over with no problems but she wasn't surprised to see Ash and the other Pokémon lagging behind even Harry's Charmander who had been training herself.

"How was it?" Hermione asked as she handed Harry a bowl of fruit that she had gathered from the area.

"Not bad. It was actually quite productive." Harry said as he and his first two Pokémon started to chow down.

"Ow...I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt." Ash groaned as Misty handed him his breakfast.

"That will stop eventually Ash. Your body just needs time to get used to working out." Hermione said with a smile that was answered by another groan.

"Why didn't you or Misty train with us?" Ash asked.

"Because we have different training methods than Harry does. I prefer working with my Pokémon after breakfast so that they have energy to burn before our work out." Hermione said.

"And I train Water Pokémon but one of which needs a lake to move in before she can train so it's best to wait till we reach the pond Harry spoke about before I work with my Pokémon."

Misty said making Ash sigh. After breakfast Hermione joined Harry and Ash soon all the Pokémon that were learning Dig worked together Hermione having her Nidoran join them.

All while she focused on Abra to help her learn a few Psychic moves so she wasn't only using Teleport.

Lucario had taken Charmander aside and was instructing her on learning Metal Claw while Jolteon was working with Harry's Nidoran to help her learn Thunder.

Espeon and Gardevoir were helping the rest understand the move Protect by explaining how they use Light Screen.

All while Caterpie and Weedle were working with one another to help gain experience in battle since it would help them evolve faster.

Harry had taken Ash to the side and was instructing him on the types of berries that could be found in the wild that help Pokémon heal better or even help them by increasing the nutrients they get out of their meals.

Misty spent most of the day watching everyone train impressed by the way all of them were productive in one way or another.

They didn't stop until just a little before noon when Harry called a stop and said that if they were ever gonna make it to the pond they should leave now.

Back on the trail they noticed a slight increase in the number of Pokémon in the area. "Must be getting close." Harry said after a few moments.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Pokémon tend to gather around good water and food sources that way they don't have to go too far to obtain their next meal or their next drink. It's just a way of nature." Harry explained making Ash nod in understanding.

As they walked Harry noticed something in the distance but didn't speak up about it since it didn't seem interesting in all of them.

"_Do you think it's a Pokémon that wants to battle?"_ Hermione asked him mentally having noticed his sometimes wandering eye.

"_Don't know yet. For all we know it could be that kid from yesterday look to get his sword back."_ Harry said thinking about the Katana now across his back. Hermione mentally agreed that it was possible and took Harry's wait and see idea for now.

"_If I could be allowed to scout ahead I could sneak around it and see what's going on."_ Pidgey suggested making Harry think about it before mentally nodding.

"Ash let Spearow out so she and Pidgey can fly around the area. Let them stretch their wings a little after all that training." Harry said making Ash look at him in confusion before shrugging.

The two flying types moved around the sky before moving away from them. Not more than five minutes later Pidgey reported in.

"_It's a Pokémon. A Scyther if my eyes don't deceive me."_ Pidgey said making Harry mentally nod before telling her to keep flying around and enjoy the air for a while.

"_So what should we do?"_ Charmander asked she didn't talk much but Harry knew that was because she was a Pokémon of few words.

"_For now nothing. I don't sense any want of battle from it. It feels more like it's trying to get a feel for us."_ Harry said making his Pokémon give their understanding.

Misty sniffed the air before she smiled. "Smell that?!" She asked sounding excited.

Harry took a sniff as well before he nodded. "Fresh Water we should be there in a few moments." He said.

He was right. About ten minutes later they arrived at a pond that was the start of a river stream that flowed to Pewter City.

"This will do nicely for a training ground for the next couple of days." Hermione said making Harry nod in agreement before they decided to set up camp.

Harry spent a little more time gathering water than it should've taken as he continued to try and scope out the feelings of the Scyther that had followed them through the forest.

"_Boss why are we even bothering waiting on this guy? We should just rush him and demand to know why he's following us."_ Jolteon said making Harry sigh at his battle ready friend.

"_One of these days I'm gonna have to teach you Calm Mind and spare myself the headache."_ He thought as a joke making Jolteon growl at him.

However after a few more minutes Harry sighed knowing the time had come to find out just what was going on.

"I know you're out there." He said gaining the attention of Ash and Misty who thought he was talking to himself until they heard the sound of leaves rustling before a green Pokémon walked out.

It had two razor like blades for arms, wings on its back, it also looked at at Harry's back with an expression of determination. "_**Scyther the Mantis Pokémon. With Ninja-like agility and speed it can create the illusion that there is more than one of itself."**_ Ash's Pokédex said before he lowered it to see neither Harry or Scyther had moved.

"Is there a particular reason you've been following us since our little meeting with Samurai?" Harry asked making Misty and Ash blink in confusion wondering just how Harry knew about Scyther following him.

"Scy Scyther." It said making Harry slowly stand up and face the Pokémon.

"A test? What kind of test?" Harry asked.

"_He can understand Pokémon?"_ Ash and Misty asked themselves wondering just who was Harrison Gallard.

"Scyther. Scy Scy Scyther Scyther."

"You wish to clash blades with me to see if I have the ability to train you?" Harry asked making Scyther nod.

Harry sighed before he reached up and unclasped his cloak as it fell from his shoulders the Katana going with it. Pidgey swooped down and grab it.

She flew over to Hermione who accepted them from the bird before she landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ash..." Harry said making Ash look at him. "...I want you to pay attention to this. After you watch it I'll have a question for you to answer."

Harry said as he slowly drew out both of his short swords.

Both took a position where the blade on the right was pointed straight out while the one on the left was crossed in front of the body after three breaths Scyther charged at Harry. Harry didn't move from the charge until the last possible second when he rolled under the flying Pokémon before the two started their clash of blades.

The entire fight was nothing but speed from both Scyther and Harry moving around each other constantly trying to get the better of each other.

All while Ash and Misty were mesmerized by the sight.

Hermione was worried but the comfort Pidgey gave her was enough to help her keep from rushing forward to stop the fight.

She watched as Harry would jump over attacks Scyther sent at his feet while Scyther would duck under overhead shots Harry sent right back.

The battle continued for what felt like hours to Hermione until she saw that Scyther was growing tired while Harry had a sheen of sweat on his body he was still breathing evenly.

Eventually Harry knocked aside the twin blades of Scyther and moved before placing one of his swords across Scyther's throat.

"Yield." He stated as the Pokémon looked up trying to keep itself from being harmed.

"Scyther." It said after a few moment making Harry nod before he slowly backed away from the Pokémon.

Harry and Scyther nodded at one another before Harry returned his blades and held out a Pokéball.

"Are you sure?" He asked making Scyther nod once more. Harry walked forward and placed his hand that still held the unused Pokéball on Scyther's head both Ash and Misty noticed a slight blue glow around his palm while the other hand reached into a shirt pocket.

Once Harry lifted his hand up and tapped the ball against Scyther's head making the Pokémon enter the ball without a struggle Harry quickly lifted up his Pokédex and scanned the ball before it shrunk and vanished in a flash of white light.

"What...what happened to...?" Ash was shushed by Harry before he could finish his question as Harry's Pokédex spoke up.

"_**This Pokémon is male and has the ability Swarm. It currently knows the moves Leer, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Pursuit, and has unlocked the Egg Move Night Slash."**_ Harry raised his eyebrow at the knowledge that Scyther had already unlocked its Egg Move but was nevertheless impressed.

"Now you were asking something Ash?" Harry asked once his Pokédex was done.

"What happened to Scyther? I mean the ball just..."

"You do know about the limit a trainer can carry right?" Harry asked making Ash blink and gain a stupid expression on his face that made Harry sigh.

"Ash trainers are only allowed Six Pokémon at a time. If you capture more than that the Pokéball that holds them locks up and is sent away to the person who gave you your Pokédex. In this case Professor Oak.

Right now Scyther is back at Pallet Town enjoying the comforts of living on Oak's ranch." Harry explained making Ash scratch his head in embarrassment.

"So that is what will happen if I catch another Pokémon?" Ash asked making Harry nod.

"The only people exempt from this rule are those the Champions and Professors feel can handle the responsibility of more than six Pokémon at a time.

Which means no rookie trainer can cheat the system no matter how good they think they are." Harry added the last part looking right at Ash who seemed to cringe in on himself.

"Now I said I would have a question for you Ash and here it is. Why were Scyther and I able to fight against one another for so long?" Harry asked making Ash blink in confusion.

"Tell you what sleep on it Ash and tell me in the morning." Ash looked at him before nodding in agreement thinking that was the best for right now.

"_Are you considering teaching him sword play?"_ Lucario asked while he jumped up into a tree and laid out on a branch the trunk being used as a back support.

"_I've been considering it since he asked me to teach him to be a better Pokémon trainer. Plus...I get the feeling that if Ash had been born in Rota he would've been tested. If he answers me correctly I think I'll give him the test."_ Harry said to his Aura partner as he once more spread out his sleeping bag.

"_Master Clark did say that if you met someone on the road that had the ability that you should train them. I can somewhat feel Aura surrounding that boy maybe he is one. Also that means we're in luck since in about two years time it would be too late to even try."_ Harry nodded mentally.

Master Clark had explained that after a person turns 15 they are no long able to fully feel Aura mostly because their bodies are so used to not needing the ability to get by that it eventually decides to just ignore it and move on.

It was a good part of why only those in Rota learned to become Aura Guardians since they didn't have the numbers to search every town, every home, or every region for other Guardian prospects.

Leaving some they did find disappointed when it became clear it was too late to teach them. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him as she sat down next to him on his sleeping bag.

"Something Arceus told us. About Ash having the ability to use Aura...if he was right than I am the only one here in in a nearby area that can teach him." Harry said making Hermione look at him before she nodded.

"And you're wondering if you're truly ready to take on an apprentice." Hermione stated making Harry look at her with a small smile.

"Always know what is truly bothering me don't you?" Hermione returned his smile.

"It's a gift." She said making Harry chuckle as he pulled her down so she was laying on top of him and kissed her gently.

"It's because you could read one another." Ash said to Harry in the morning after their run making Harry look at him.

"Explain." He said.

"The way you battled was filled with speed but neither of you were focused solely on one thing or another. You both seemed aware of your surroundings yet at the same time unaware. I can't fully explain it." Ash said as he looked at Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"What you're talking about is a state of mind know as 'No Mind' it's a form of perfect concentration that keeps everything else out and only allows two warriors to focus entirely on one another.

I'm impressed that you noticed it. It wasn't until my second year of training that I realized what my teacher was trying to say when he described it."

Harry said making Ash smile slightly hearing the praise he had a feeling that it would only be little moments like this that he would hear such words from Harry so he accepted them as often as possible.

"This was one of many correct answers you could've given me. The only real wrong one was because we were just so good at fighting." Harry said making Ash laugh at that.

"Now the reason I asked you that question Ash was because of two things. The first was because I wanted to see if you had the ability to focus and pay attention and how refined those two abilities are."

Harry said making Ash nod in understanding thinking that something like would work. "Secondly I wanted to see if when you were watching us there was a flux around you. Both have been answered for me."

"What kind of flux?" Ash asked making Harry turn serious.

"I've noticed lately a feeling of Aura around your person Ash. I believe you hold the ability to use Aura like an Aura Guardian." Harry said making Ash look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Ash asked in an almost breathless voice.

"I'd like to test that before I answer. Just stay still and close your eyes." Harry said as he stood up and moved to stand in front of the sitting Ash who followed his words and closed his eyes while lowering his head before Harry.

Harry gently placed his palm on top of Ash's head and slowly allowed a bit of Aura to leave his palm and enter into Ash's body.

Much like Master Clark had in the past Harry was trying to see if the Aura inside of Ash would react to his.

Harry smiled when he saw a glow start to form around Ash until it covered his body in a dark blue light that seemed to be full of heat and life.

As the light glowed Ash seemed to straighten out as if feeling all around him while Misty and Hermione just gazed at the pair and watched the show.

Misty was surprised and slightly scared of what was happening before her while Hermione was amazed at what she saw and felt from the air.

"_This...this is amazing. And Harry constantly feels this...it's like being surrounded by the sun's rays constantly filling you with warmth."_ Hermione thought.

Soon Harry removed his hand from Ash who sighed and blinked his eyes open before he looked at Harry.

"It seems that I will be doing more than teaching you to be a better trainer. Stand up." Harry said making the younger male follow the order until they were face to face.

"I am Aura Guardian Harrison Gallard. Heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Rota and Guardian to the 12th degree. And you..." Harry said looking Ash right in the eye.

"...are now my apprentice. From this day on you will refer to me as Master. It is my job to teach you the ways of Aura and what it means to be able to use this gift.

If you have any doubts or don't want this responsibility say so now because once you start this path...there is no going back."

Harry's voice was filled with power and zeal informing Ash that he wasn't joking about that last part. It was all or nothing if he took this path.

"Can I still follow my dream of one day becoming a Pokémon Master?" Ash asked making Harry give a small nod.

"Than I accept...Master."

* * *

Now before anyone brings it up Harry doesn't know that he is adopted in this story. The Queen never told him so as far as he knows his father left the two of them on their own.

That's all for now be on the look out for the first chapter of my Shinobi Pokemon Journey rewrite which will hopefully be posted shortly after December comes to an end.

R&amp;R Ja Ne


End file.
